Headlines
by annabell22
Summary: When Ladybug's and Chat Noir's relationship starts to become more serious so does the Paparazzi's coverage of the two super heroes. It isn't much of a problem until they find out something before the heroes knew themselves.
1. Trust

Nights spent as Ladybug watching over Paris were Marinette's favorite. There was something so magical about sitting on the rooftops as Ladybug. Nothing even came close to feeling the same; not even sitting on her own balcony. Being Ladybug really added something. Even after being Ladybug for years the feeling of being a super hero was still exciting and wonderful. The feeling never faded. Patrols, while they could be boring at times, were still enjoyable.

While Ladybug sat on the edge of the rooftop she hears footsteps behind her. Chat Noir, her partner was finally joining her for their patrol. He was late, which had become typical.

"What is your excuse tonight, Kitty?" Ladybug teases as she pokes the bell around his neck. In turn Chat Noir chuckles, shrugging.

"Eh, don't have one," the blonde sits beside her, his legs dangling off the edge of the roof they were perched on top of. Ladybug just lets out a small sigh, looking towards the Eifel Tower in the distance.

"You'd think after doing this for this long you'd know how to show up on time for our patrols," Ladybug retorts, elbowing her partner in the arm.

"I still showed up didn't I? Cut a cat some slack." Huffing Ladybug averts her gaze from Chat Noir. "Oh c'mon, My Lady, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Chaton…" Ladybug says with a smirk. "Beg some more and maybe I'll forgive you." This just makes Chat Noir laugh.

"Are you just going to sit here and flirt with me or are we actually going to do our patrols tonight?" In turn Ladybug blushes and stands imminently. "You know I wouldn't mind."

"Come on, Kitty."

It was a beautiful night, clear and cool. The air was quiet and everything was calm, which was quite rare. Thankfully, though, akumas weren't very common at night, but not common enough where patrols would be unnecessary. Plus the two had come across a robbery and even a mugging or two. So the patrols proved useful. It also gave the two heroes the chance to see each other regularly outside of akuma attacks.

This encouraged the two to become closer as partners, which Master Fu greatly encouraged. He still thought despite everything that had happened to the duo throughout the time they've spent as partners they weren't quite ready to reveal their identities.

Chat would bring up the point that Ladybug got to know who Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were often, and was confused as to what the difference it would make if she knew who he was. But the guardian's stance remained unaverred.

So the two had to be careful when talking to one another, not wanting to give away too much from their personal lives. If they said too much they might be able to put together who the other is. And while Chat Noir was perfectly okay with this fact Ladybug didn't want to anger or disappoint the guardian.

The two had finished patrols, nothing out of the ordinary. They decided to sit at their favorite spot: a rooftop across from the Eifel Tower. Even with living in Pairs their whole lives they still found the landmark breathtaking at night.

"So, my lady, I know we're not supposed to know about each other's personal lives-"

"For good reason," Ladybug speaks up, interrupting her ever curious partner. She sighs, looking down at the ground. "Not even the guardian thinks we should know… and Chat… I trust his judgement… we've been over this."

"You got the wrong impression," Chat exclaimed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I know that's off limits. I wasn't going to ask about your identity at all. Cat's honor."

"Is that even a thing?"

"Bugaboo, I am insulted."

"Haha, alright I'm sorry," she looks back up Chat Noir, offering a smile almost out of pity. "Where were you going then?" Chat Noir adjusts himself again, sitting up straight.

"I was just wondering what you were doing now that school's out?" the hero asks curiously. "You said you were graduating so… I don't know. You don't have to answer if you don't want. B-but if you tell me I'll tell you what I'm doing!"

"Chat I…"Ladybug thinks it over before deciding it's a harmless question. As he said, he did know she was in high school before, they knew they were the same age which was somewhat comforting. "Well… I got a paying internship. The company I'm working for likes the work I do and I couldn't bring myself to turn them down."

"You had plans to go to college, huh?" Chat asks, hearing a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Well yes, but this is the field I want to go into anyways, and if they think I'm good enough to hire right out of high school then it'd be foolish not to do it." There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Ladybug speaks up again. "Well enough about me, you said you'd tell me your plans if I told you mine."

Hesitant Chat speaks, "I've had a job since high school and I'm just continuing my work. Not as exciting as yours, sorry if I got your hopes up there."

"Oh no, that's- Chat that's great," Ladybug stumbles, "Do you, um, like your work?" It felt odd talking about their personal lives like this. Unsure of what kind of job Chat Noir, a teenager in high school, could have Ladybug was unsure if the question was stupid or not. Besides, it wasn't like he could give her any hints as to what his job was.

"It's alright I guess," Chat Noir sighed, "I just wish I had more control over my life you know?" Ladybug was silent, not certain on how to respond. While her life was hectic, she was quite happy with her life.

She had heard Chat complain in the past, but it had always been some one-liner and he would keep going about his day. Never giving his remarks a second thought. Tension started to build between the two, the feeling was in the air between them.

Slowly Ladybug leans over and rests her head on Chat Noir's shoulder, "Chaton… you know you can talk to me right? I-if anything gets serious- I mean- if you need anyone to talk to. I know we can't really get into much since we're superheroes but… I care about you."

"Thank you, Ladybug," Chat Noir breathes, resting his head on top of hers. For a moment everything was calm. Just being with his partner was cathartic. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was only vague words of advice or encouragement it still helped the blonde get through most days. He sought validation from the bug themed hero, and it was no secret to anyone.

Their single moment of relaxation was cut short by a flash from the ground. Ladybug instinctively jumps to her feet with her yo-yo at the ready. It turns out it was just a reporter. Though this was a problem of its own; for years the press wanted to prove Chat Noir and Ladybug were dating. It didn't seem to matter how many times Ladybug shot them down, though Chat Noir didn't help as he let all the allegations slide.

Taking Chat Noir's hand Ladybug swings them away from the range of the reporter's camera. She was flustered, face as red as her suit. All she could bring herself to think of was what the headlines would read tomorrow. Those photographs would be all over the internet by morning, she was sure of it.

By the time she had a clear head she realized she had brought Chat Noir to the top of the building where Chat had tried setting up a romantic picnic across from her own apartment. She was running on autopilot and brought him somewhere she knew and was comfortable.

"S-Sorry," Ladybug exclaimed, "it's just those nosy reporters…"

"It's okay… I understand," Chat Noir comforts, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you so cool with them?" Ladybug yells, almost ready to tear her pig tails out. "They never bother or get to you! Never have!"

"Well, My Lady, they used to make me uncomfortable. The thought of people able to take what I do and say and broadcast it to the world? It's terrifying," he says plainly. "But what can you do? People are going to talk, especially with how famous we are. People love some good gossip and drama."

"Guess you're right," Ladybug sighed, allowing herself to fall back. She looked up at the sky, it was barren due to light pollution, but the dark blue-purple color was calming. Chat Noir sits beside her, offering his partner a wide smile.

"Hey? Want me to show you where I go when I want to get away from the press?" Chat asks, watching as she perks up. "It's a great spot. I go there when I'm about to de-transform sometimes. No one can see you, it's totally safe."

"Do you really want me knowing where you go during those times?" Ladybug asks, raising an eyebrow. "The de-transformation I mean."

"My Lady, I know you're not going to follow me," Chat Noir laughed, taking Ladybug by the hand.

Mulling it over for a minute or two Ladybug gives her hand to Chat Noir. He then proceeds to set her on his knee as he extends his baton.

It doesn't take long for her to realize where the two of them are going; it wasn't very far after all. Chat Noir leads Ladybug to the rooftop of the high school. She would admit she de-transformed here often as well. Just as she thinks Chat is done he points to a small storage closet on the roof of the school.

The inside is small and littered with cleaning supplies. It was dark, only one small overhead light which was very dim. While it was very small, claustrophobic even, Chat Noir was right, it was a very private space.

All the years that Marinette had attended the school she had never once considered this a space to neither transform or de-transform. It was genius. The pair even started patrols here sometimes, this could have been a perfect place to transform.

"I know it's a little small," Chat Noir apologized.

"No no no, it's perfect!" Ladybug exclaimed, "It's private and… just… thank you Chat, it means a lot to me."

"Of course, My Lady, anything-" the hero is cut off by Ladybug kissing him on the cheek. A rush of excitement courses through the teenage boy's body. His face is red, and he's staring off into space, almost on cloud nine.

"Chat, I know you want to know my identity," Ladybug admits, sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. "And I want to know yours too. I do, but-"

"But we can't," Chat finishes, sitting down next to his friend. "My Lady, I know. You don't need to feel bad about it. If the guardian really thinks we should-"

"I just feel bad keeping it from you," Ladybug vents, looking over to her partner. His eyes shining through the darkness. "I see how hurt you are whenever I bring in Rena or Carapace. Just know it isn't because I don't trust you, Chat, please."

"Bugaboo, I've never thought-"

"Yes. Yes you have, Chaton." The girl sits, the light above them flickering on and off periodically. Ladybug felt bad having this between them for so long without properly talking about it. "And… stop me if you think this is a bad idea, okay?"

Confused Ladybug stands and pulls the string attached to the light overhead, making the small closet they were in turn go into absolute darkness. Ladybug was blindly trying to sit next to her friend as he assisted her, having night vision thanks to his cat-like superpowers.

"My Lady?"

"I'll close my eyes, and you de-transform," Ladybug offers, "S-so the flash doesn't give away anything. Then I'll do the same. I'd go first but you have night vision and…"

"Are you sure?" Chat Noir asks.

"Yes, we can't know who we are but this is important. It's kind of like a trust exercise. And we aren't breaking any rules or doing anything too risky! Chat I want to prove I trust you. This is the best way I can think to do it, okay? We've been partners for years and even de-transformed in front of one another before. If you didn't open your eyes back then I trust you won't do it now."

Chat Noir knew how seriously Ladybug took keeping their identities a secret. Though he would admit he held the issue to the same standard (mostly for Ladybug's sake) he would also admit he started to feel distant as Ladybug knew the identities of their partners as well as being trusted to give out miraculous. Something about this _trust exercise_ felt right. It was as though they would be talking to their civilian forms, no costumes in their way. Sure, they didn't and wouldn't know who was under the mask, but this felt more personal than their usual talks after patrols.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir close their eyes and with a _Claws In_ Ladybug could hear the magical de-transformation of her partner. A part of her wanted to run away and hide, she was too scared to do this. Too afraid de-transform in front of Chat Noir like this, in an instance where they didn't _need_ to,but they did. This was an important step for the two of them. Not only as partners but as friends.

"Tiki, Spots off," Ladybug breathes, now opening her eyes though there was no difference. It was just as black as when she had her eyes closed. The only difference being now Chat Noir couldn't see either.

There was this weird discombobulated confusion and awkwardness as they tried to interact in the darkness. Marinette feels a hand go to her cheek, it was soft and gentle, as if Chat Noir was trying to get a feel for both where his partner was and just a want for some friendly casual physical contact.

Something about feeling Chat Noir's hand against her cheek without the latex /spandex like suits in their way felt very different. In an awkward and odd way there was a vulnerability to it all. A layer was shed from both of them. The masks added a layer of confidence to both of them and it was obvious any time they were in a situation such as this.

Suddenly the smooth Chat Noir was this awkward and unsure teenage boy, like any other Marinette knew. He fumbled over his words, like a cat had his tongue at lack of a better expression. Marinette's hand slowly moves up over Chat Noir's, holding his hand in her own.

Neither of them said anything. The silence was both comforting and continued to make things more awkward. They found solace in that neither knew what to say. This was the first time they were out of costume, at their own will, while in a casual setting with one another. Marinette was almost mad at herself, why was this so awkward? It was only Chat Noir. It wasn't even like she could see who was under the mask, so in every way, this was still just Chat Noir to her. That same degree of separation between their civilian and superhero forms was still present.

"Thank you for this, Ladybug," Chat Noir stumbles, "F-for trusting me I mean."

"Of course, Chaton, we're partners, best friends," Marinette says, placing her hand on Chat's cheek herself. It was so soft and it was nice to feel his face without the mask covering a lot of it.

"My Lady, i-if I may," the boy started, trying to find the right words but also waiting on a nod of confirmation from Ladybug, or rather Marinette. "O-oh gosh, alright. I- Since they day we met I knew that- My Lady, you're amazing. You're kind to everyone, even Chloe. You're so strong, a-and not just physically. A-and you are always there when people need you- not even just for hero work or akuma attacks, you have been a great friend for me and Rena, Queen Bee, and Carapace speak so highly of you."

"Kitty…"

"Ladybug, I love you." And with that Chat Noir kisses Marinette. It was considerably smooth considering neither of them could really see.

At first Marinette wanted to fight it, but she didn't stop him. Inside she knew this was a bad idea, they couldn't know who they were. She knew this would only end in heart break, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, or to care about the consequences. Chat Noir's lips were so soft and gentle yet they were slightly quivering as she would assume he was nervous about this. She found it cute. They stayed in an embrace for a minute or so before Marinette slowly pulled away.

"Chaton?" Ladybug breathes.

"Y-y-yes?" Chat Noir expected the worst, backlash of some kind. He expected Ladybug to yell at him: scream at him for his actions. But that isn't what he got.

"I think I love you too," Ladybug quakes.


	2. Ladybug and Chat Noir Dating?

When Chat Noir got home he couldn't believe his night. He and Ladybug spent the whole night together, it was quite intimate. When he was younger this was all he dreamed of: a romantic night with Ladybug. She was the love of his life, even if he didn't know who was under the mask, he could just feel it.

The boy de-transforms, allowing Plagg to rest. The Kwami flies onto Adrien's desk, giving the love struck a boy a look of disgust. Adrien, however, doesn't pay the small black cat Kwami any mind and falls onto his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're so happy about, Romeo," the Kwami scoffed, watching his owner.

"She said she loved me, Plagg," Adrien exclaims, his face a bright shade of red. "And then we-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't want to relive it," Plagg pretends to gag, "And then she said you guys still have to keep your identities a secret, so this isn't much better."

"You're so wrong, Plagg," Adrien argues, sitting up to look at the small Kwami sitting in front of him. "Ladybug and I… it's weird and confusing for now but it's a step, alright? And one day we will know who is under the masks, after all she knows who Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace are. It's only time before we get to know who each other are."

"Such a hopeless romantic," Plagg groaned, "What did I ever do to get stuck with such a love sick dork?"

"Well this _love sick dork_ provides you with more Camembert than you know what to do with," laughs the blonde. Plagg flies into a hug with his Miraculous carrier. Even though this kid was a hopeless romantic who grossed out the Kwami he loved him. He was the best Chat Noir he had ever had the honor of serving.

Looking to the windows Adrien sees the sky is starting to lighten up: it was turning shades of reds and pinks. That meant he wasn't going to get much sleep. "We should head to bed, Plagg. Father has a busy day planned for me and I would like to get at least a little bit of sleep. And I know you could use it too."

Plagg does as Adrien suggests and curls up on his favorite spot on Adrien's bed. Coincidentally, or at least according to Plagg, he found the comphiest spot right beside Adrien's chest. Adrien never questioned the small Kwami and just let him curl up next to him. Sometimes, if Adrien was lucky, he could even get his Kwami to purr. Plagg would always deny doing it, but it made Adrien happy every time he did it. The sound was small and soft, like a real kitten. The two drift off to sleep, Adrien holding Plagg close to his chest.

Sooner than Adrien would have liked his alarm rings throughout the whole room. Plagg groans, pulling sheets over his head and curling into a tight ball as he tries to block out the noise. Groggily Adrien reaches over and stops it. He sits up and rubs his eyes, watching as his Kwami tried to go back to sleep, not ready to face the world yet.

Adrien leaves the small black cat to sleep some more as he gets ready for the day. While he was still unbelievably tired Adrien was still happy about the night before. Ladybug and him had shared something special, she had said she loved him. It's all the boy had ever wanted. Sure this isn't how he expected things to progress, but as he had told Plagg last night this was a step in the right direction.

After his shower and he had gotten dressed Adrien walks up to his Kwami and lightly shakes him with his index finger.

"Go away, Adrien," groaned Plagg, "I'm not waking up and you can't make me."

"Don't you want some Camembert for breakfast?" Adrien teases, "You can nap after breakfast in my shirt alright? Sorry for keeping you out all night."

"Humph, you should be," Plagg huffs, flying into Adrien's shirt before he heads into the dining room where his breakfast was laid out before him.

Nathalie greets the boy and watches as he eats his breakfast, informing him of the schedule he had for the day. As usual his day was packed and he had little free time. And the free time he did have today, which he would admit he would like to sleep during, he already promised Nino, Alya and Marinette he would hang out with them. He was just happy he got permission from his father to go.

While eating Adrien pulls out his phone to see his notifications had been going off like crazy. Opening his phone to see what all the commotion about he sees the picture of him and Ladybug from the previous night. And of course everyone had something to say about it. The hashtag Ladynoir was even trending in Paris. There were countless news articles covering the image that had surfaced around some time last night.

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir dating?_

 _Paris' two favorite super heroes have always been speculated to me more than a couple of super heroes and a couple themselves. This theory has always been met with backlash from Ladybug but these pictures show there might be more to the rumors of the two super heroes dating than just rumors. Not that this is anything new, the two have been called out before. This was only a matter of time. We can only wait and see what Ladybug and Chat Noir have to say about their new development._

There were many articles like this one, and Adrien felt bad. He didn't mind the media attention at all, but he knew whoever Ladybug was would see this and get angry. People everywhere were tweeting about this, and it was mostly nice things all things considering. Everyone seemed pretty happy about the pictures and everyone seemed to be sharing them. Even Chloe Bourgeois was congratulating the two on finally becoming a couple.

Adrien thinks for a moment if whether or not he should share the photographs himself. As a model he had a lot of followers and he had been rather vocal about his love for Ladybug in the past so not sharing anything about this he felt would raise suspicion. So he just shares one of Chloe's posts of the pictures with a heart and thumbs up as the comment. He was scared Ladybug may follow him and get mad for contributing to this, but he didn't want anyone to question him about this later.

After finishing his breakfast Nathalie pushes him along to his first scheduled event: a photoshoot. Having countless people poke and prod at him for him he was ready for his shoot. He could hear the makeup artists mutter about the circles under his eyes and how tired he looked today. The boy chose to ignore them and went along with his shoot before he was dragged along to his next activity.

With the little energy he had every task felt impossible. He didn't have the energy to give every task his all as he usually did, and Nathalie notices this, telling him she would be sure to tell his father about his carelessness.

Back at his house he is ushered to a fitting. He's going through the motions by this point. He was running off a coffee Nathalie had gotten for him so he could perk up. It didn't help as much as he wanted it to, though. Just as he was starting to fall asleep one of the people fitting him for a new outfit calls for their new intern, who Adrien hadn't met yet. She was a new hire, and from what he had heard from the seamstresses she was doing well.

He couldn't say he was as surprised as he should have been as he sees Marinette hurry into the room. A wide smile spreads onto Adrien's face as he sees his friend. She was clearly working very hard and he was proud of her.

"Hi, Marinette," Adrien greets.

"O-oh hi, Adrien!" Marinette exclaims, "Guess I should've told you I got the internship from your dad, huh? O-or did he already tell you? He probably did."

Adrien laughs, "No he never said a word. How's the job been?"

"It's been wonderful," Marinette beams, "I'm learning so much." Adrien was glad to see his friend so happy, doing the work she loved. He knew she had always been great at designing, he was just happy to see she was getting the recognition she deserved.

Their conversation was cut short by someone instructing Marinette to take measurements of Adrien. She does as she is told, and as far as Adrien could tell she did a good job. The one who seemed to be instructing her for the day gives her a few notes on she could have done better and she just nods, writing something down. Before she goes to leave Adrien stops her.

"You still on for tonight?" the boy calls to his friend.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Marinette chimed before running off to do more work.

Adrien was dragged to a few more activities before he was finally given the night to himself. He would admit he was exhausted but he couldn't bring himself to cancel on his friends. There wasn't an excuse this time, he actually got permission to have a free slot in his schedule to see his friends from his father. There was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity, no matter how tired he was.

His bodyguard drove him to the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette's family bakery, which was where everyone was meeting. When he gets there everyone was in the bakery waiting for him. He thanks his body guard before he runs off into the bakery.

"About time you got here, Dude," Nino teases, "We were starting to think you weren't going to show."

"We were not!" Alya exclaims, lightly hitting her boyfriend in the back of the head. The group laughs before they start walking to find Andre. With the summer slowly coming to a close they decided one last trip to find the ice cream maker as a group would be a fun night out.

On the way Alya looks to everyone, practically bursting as she clearly had something on her mind she wanted to talk about, and knowing Alya Adrien was sure he knew what is about. It's all Alya ever talked about it seemed: Ladybug.

"Okay if none of you are gonna bring it up I guess I have to!" Alya states, grabbing her phone and pulling out the picture that had been making its' rounds on the internet. "There is no way Chat Noir and Ladybug can deny they're dating now!"

"Yeah, I mean, come on who do they think they're fooling?" Nino laughs along with his girlfriend. "Like? Have you seen them up close? It's like they're not even trying to hide it!"

"But, doesn't Ladybug say they're not dating?" Marinette states softly, having all eyes turn to her.

"Girl! You can't tell me you actually believe that?" Alya asks, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Why would Ladybug lie?" Marinette asks as she starts blushing.

"Because that's some pretty personal stuff, Marinette," Adrien says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I get why she'd do it. I have the media on me all the time, remember when everyone thought you and I were dating when we went to the movies? Pictures of us were all over the internet."

"Yeah and that wasn't real either," Marinette huffs.

"I-I just mean that, if I were Ladybug, I get why she'd deny it. It isn't fun having people try to know what is going on in your life all the time. What they may or may not have going on is very personal and between them," Adrien says, trying to say the right words. He knew exactly was going on between them, so he had to be careful on how he weighed in on this topic.

"You guys are reading into this too much," Alya laughed.

"I bet they're totally fucking when they're not on patrols or saving Paris from akumas," Nino laughs along with Alya, teasing the two super hero of Paris.

"Nino! Gross!" Marinette exclaimed, her face turning an even brighter shade of red.

"D-dude that's a little far," Adrien says, about as embarrassed as Marinette was. Because little did Nino know he was making fun of his best friends' sex lives.

"Aren't they like, our age?" Nino asked. "You know they have had to at least once. How could you resist Chat Noir?"

"This is no time for your insane crush on Chat," Alya chuckled, seeing as this conversation only seemed to make Marinette and Adrien uncomfortable she changes the topic. "So, which way is Andre anyways?"

"Mylene and Ivan shared a picture of him on the Pont d'Iena," Nino stated, showing his phone to the group. "That's not far from here, we can get there on foot."

The group starts walking towards the bridge, happy to be hanging out together in what felt like forever. Since they got out of school they hadn't had time to be together like this. It was almost whenever someone had a time free someone else had other plans or was busy. Moments where they could be together had become rare. Not that they didn't see each other individually sometimes, especially Marinette and Alya. And now that Marinette was working for the Agrestes she would get to see Adrien more often.

When the group of four finally gets to the ice cream stand Andre greets them with warm smiles. Andre gives Alya and Nino their usual, as they came fairly often. Adrien motions for Marinette to go first and Andre smiles.

"Ah! Marinette and Adrien! Wonderful to see you two!" Andre beamed, grabbing a cone for the two of them. "So, for the two of you I-"

"A-actually, Andre, Adrien and I aren't here _together_ if you get what I mean," Marinette awkwardly speaks up.

"Oh what nonsense!" Andre dismisses Marinette, continuing to make the ice cream he had started. "I insist! When there is love in the air Andre can sense it!"

"Let's just play along," Adrien chuckled, standing beside Marinette. The girl's eyes glance to the ground as she nods, face going red again. Adrien always loved how easily his friend got worked up, it was always sort of cute to him.

"Alright then! Let's get you two started, eh?" Andre laughs. "Hmmmm… You two certainly hard to read. Not that it is a bad thing mind you!" This just makes Adrien chuckle, watching as Andre assembled the ice cream for the two of them. "Okay then. Mint for his eyes, strawberry with chocolate chips for her passion and then blueberry!"

Marinette and Adrien examine the ice cream, both taking it in their own way. Though both of them were amazed and grateful, thanking Andre before joining Alya and Nino. They sit on a bench in a nearby park. Adrien and Marinette were a little awkward eating their ice cream given they weren't a couple like their friends, but they made the best of it.

Adrien would admit he was starting to get a little tired and was starting to have a hard time keeping his eyes open. He tries his best to hide this from his friends, but it is obvious. As the makeup was washed off his face from earlier the bags under his eyes were as visible as could be.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" Marinette asks, "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"A-ah yeah I'm alright, my father just has me on a busy schedule, you know how it is," Adrien says trying to think of a valid excuse. It wasn't as though he could just say _yeah I was out with Ladybug until dawn last night and I had to be up early today so I slept maybe two hours if I'm lucky._ So instead he smiles for his friend.

"I get it," Marinette chuckled, "I was up late last night, doing- um- w-work. Y-yeah work, I just want to do really well at this job, you know?"

"Makes sense," Adrien nodded, "Make sure you get enough sleep too, though, okay? If I have to you do too."

"Alright I will." Adrien sat back, happy to be with his friends. Everyone was so happy and it felt like old times. Though Alya refused to drop the Ladybug and Chat Noir topic the group just laughs her off, dismissing her every time.

Nino cracks some joke about how it's all ever Alya talks about, even when it is just them and that makes Marinette and Adrien laugh. They talk about how their lives are going now that they are out of high school. Alya shares her excitement for some journalism program she had gotten into while Nino got into some music school. Adrien felt bad for not remembering which one specifically but he gave himself the excuse that he was exhausted.

Adrien watches as Marinette's eyes light up as she talks about all she has been learning during her internship under his father. The passion in her eyes was remarkable. He was taken back by how fondly the talked about the company and how kindly they had treated her.

Wishing he had good news to share of his own, or rather news he could share, Adrien just shares with his friends that nothing much has changed in his life. He was still a puppet for his father, doing as he told him. He wanted nothing more than to tell his friends about his time with Ladybug, tell them how beautiful he thought she was. He knew he could never share this with them, though. No matter how much he wanted to.

As it started getting late Alya suggested we should call it a night as Marinette and Adrien both were practically falling asleep on them. The two apologize before they start to part ways.

"Marinette?" Adrien calls, making Marinette turn around. "Would you like a ride home? I'm sure my body guard wouldn't mind driving you."

"I'm alright, thanks for the offer though," Marinette says.

"Are you sure? You look about as tired as me. It's no trouble at all, really," Adrien argued. Marinette was always like this, she never wanted to trouble anyone, it was sweet of her.

Reluctant Marinette nods and waits on a bench with Adrien as they wait for his body guard to come and get them. With both of them so tired there wasn't much conversation. Adrien could see Marinette practically falling asleep beside him.

He wondered what his father's company was putting her through to make her so sleepy. Even on a normal day without being out all night Chat Noir his father's schedule made him exhausted: not to this extent, though. He didn't know what the designers had Marinette doing of course, he knew very little about the designers did.

Adrien's body guard was there in no time. Helping Marinette into the car he instructs the body guard on where to take Marinette. As usual the body guard doesn't say a word and just starts driving. He turns on the radio as they drive through the streets of Paris. And of course it was a podcast about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Though in the body guard's defense Adrien did ask to listen to the news about Ladybug and Chat Noir on his rides to school most mornings. So the car was probably set to this station already.

It was a couple of hosts debating on what the _new romance_ between Chat Noir and Ladybug meant. They were discussing what it meant for the heroes and what it might mean for Paris. In the middle of the podcast Adrien heard Marinette scoff and he watches her repress whatever comments she had to say. It made the boy give a weak chuckle.

"The podcast bothering you, Marinette?" Adrien asks.

"Oh, sorry, no, it isn't that," Marinette says, looking to the floor. "I mean, it _is_ the podcast, but it isn't bothering me. I just hate that they're assuming so much about Ladybug and Chat Noir. If I were either of them I'd feel like they're invading my privacy. It isn't fair to them."

"Yeah," Adrien rubs the back of his neck. He always admired how sweet his friend was. Here she was, not indulging on the rumors like everyone else but thinking about how Ladybug must be feeling. She seemed to be the only one. "But it isn't too bad, right? At least they're not saying anything scandalous."

"Yet," Marinette says matter-of-factually. "You heard Nino earlier."

"But that's just Nino," Adrien tries to brush it off, but he truly hadn't thought of this side of the predicament yet. Even with all of his fame as a model nothing of this proportion had gotten into the hands of the media. The worst rumor that had spread on the internet was that Adrien was dating Marinette and he found that one somewhat funny.

"I guess," Marinette sighed. The rest of the car ride was quiet, only the podcast filling the air. Adrien wondered if he should tell his body guard to change the station but he wanted to know what the public thought of him and Ladybug. What were they saying about them? What exactly did they think was going on?

When arriving at Marinette's home her and Adrien exchange goodbyes as she gets out. Once she is inside Adrien takes out his cellphone to see what everyone was saying about this new rumor the rest of the way home. He mostly just saw what Nino and Alya were saying earlier. People were speculating how serious the relationship had gotten, how long it would last and how it would affect their hero work.

A new feeling rose in Adrien, never before was he set off by what people said about him. He thought he had grown used to it. People had always talked about him: he was a famous model. But now he was angry, he just wished people would stop. It was probably making Ladybug uncomfortable and it seemed to be making Marinette upset as well.

When he finally got home the boy went straight to his room. He falls face first onto his bed, lying there for a couple minutes before Plagg flies out and starts poking at the boy's cheek.

"Adrien? Adrien you alright?" the Kwami asks, still poking him.

"I don't know, Plagg," Adrien groans finally turning onto his back.

"All this over some stupid rumor?" Plagg huffs. "Aren't you two dating anyways? You- ugh- did that gross thing humans do when they love each other or whatever."

"We had-"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Plagg stops the boy before he could say the word _sex_. It grossed the small Kwami out, every part of romance did. "You did _that_. Doesn't that make you sort of dating? But only as heroes since you can't know identities yet or whatever the excuse is?"

"No, not really. She _did_ say she loves me, or she thinks she does," Adrien sighed, trying to piece it together himself. "But without knowing who the other is can we really date?"

"Humans are so difficult," the Kwami of destruction crosses his arms. "Who cares what the guardian thinks? Just tell each other who you are."

"Ladybug. Ladybug cares what the guardian thinks," Adrien points out. "For now this is okay. It has to be, right?"

"Sure, kiddo," Plagg shrugged. "You should probably go to bed, you look like you're going to pass out on me."

"Alright, alright," Adrien yawns, making a small place for Plagg to cuddle up with him. "Was this just your way of getting your comfy spot?"

"Oh shut up, Adrien," Plagg yawned, "Your yawns are contagious."

"Okay, goodnight, Plagg."

"Goodnight, Adrien."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _**From this point forward the story is going to be told from exclusively Adrien/Chat's perspective. I want the media to shape how Adrien sees things since Marinette is the only one who will really know what's going on. Just thought it would be interesting to have the narrative changed by what people are saying about the two super heroes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ALSO no I didn't write a sex scene because it makes me uncomfortable and there will be more revealed about the night from the previous chapter as the story continues as Adrien looks back on it. Sorry if this disappoints you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thanks for the great response so far! It means a lot to me.**_


	3. Some Friendly Advice

_**Author's Note: No one will be seated during the mandatory Marichat scene. Required in all ML fics.**_

 _ **.**_

It had been a couple weeks since the photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir had surfaced. Now it felt like Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn't go anywhere without paparazzi trying to take incriminating pictures of them to only further the rumor that they were dating. Nadja Chamack even tried getting the two back on her Prime Time show about this topic. The two heroes shot her down, refusing to contribute to what was going around. Sadly, that backfired on them. Everyone assumed it was because they knew they'd be called out on their relationship.

The only place the two felt they could talk was in the closet on top of the school. They had grown to have frequent meetings there. They would de-transform and usually just talk. It was just the two of them, alone, in the dark. Sometimes things would escalate, but they never went further than the first night, the rumor having Ladybug self-conscious and angry. Which of course Chat Noir understood. He never made her feel like her feelings were invalid.

Chat Noir tried to get Ladybug to talk to him about the rumor, but she wouldn't budge. She said she just wanted to act like she never saw the photographs online and planned to ignore anyone who asked questions on the matter. She had even ignored Alya for a Ladyblog interview, and that was unheard of. They were unsure of the Ladyblog's stance on the topic. There seemed to be times when there were articles on both sides; debating on whether the superheroes were dating or not.

Chat Noir just felt so useless. He couldn't make Ladybug feel better about this. It was all he wanted. He hated seeing her like this. She was his best friend, he loved her. Since they were news Ladybug had been more careful about what she said and how she said it, and nothing felt genuine from her anymore. Even in their own personal conversations. It wasn't that what she said felt fake, it felt manufactured. As if she planned out conversation topics in advance to avoid the rumor topic. So Chat Noir couldn't get any clarification on what their relationship status was.

Of course they weren't dating, but there was an odd middle ground they were stuck in. While Chat wanted to discuss this with Ladybug she turned him down. She said she didn't feel ready. Not understanding Chat felt ignored and disregarded. He was a part of this rumor too. While it wasn't bothering him as much as it was bothering Ladybug it did bother him to see her like this and not being able to help. Also a label of some description would help him whenever the press would run up to him and start questioning him.

Ladybug told Chat Noir to say something among the lines of "We're not taking questions on the matter." And he listened, telling whoever asked about him and Ladybug that. It wasn't like he actually had an answer to give them anyways. He didn't really know himself.

Feeling lonely Chat Noir makes his way to Marinette's apartment. The two had talked about some rather personal stuff before. Marinette was the first person he confessed his love for Ladybug to. It felt so freeing talking to her, and she always gave the best advice. He assumed it was just because she was a girl and if he was going to get advice about girls from anyone it should probably be a girl. Nino always gave some pretty vulgar advice, but it came from a good place. And Alya just wanted to get to the bottom of who he was talking to. He could never just get some standard advice from her. It didn't matter if he was Chat Noir or Adrien Marinette was a fantastic friend to both of them.

The boy looks through her window, trying to see if she was awake. He sees some lights and a little movement. Happy he knocks on the window lightly, hearing some stirring he smiles, patiently waiting for her response.

After some waiting Marinette opens the window and chuckles, "I knew it was a bad idea to feed a stray cat. You keep coming back."

"Very funny, Mari," Chat Noir laughs, "can I come in? I-I need to talk to someone."

"Of course, Chat, come in," Marinette exclaims, opening the window further for Chat Noir to come through. He enters, sitting on her bed next to the head of Marinette's large cat plush. He can tell she notices something is off. "Chat is everything alright?"

"I guess," Chat Noir shrugged. "Technically? Yeah, everything is fine."

"Fine doesn't sound alright," Marinette argues, sitting next to her friend.

"It's just- ugh this stupid rumor about me and Ladybug dating," Chat Noir groans, allowing his back to slam against the bed. He looks up at the ceiling, arms crossed now.

"W-what about it?" Marinette asks confused.

"It has Ladybug so upset," the super hero explains, "I've never seen her like this. Not even when we were on live television. She's angry and sad and just, I don't know. And now she won't talk to me the same."

"I'm sure this is just hard on her, and it's not directing it towards you on purpose," Marinette says awkwardly. Chat took this to heart, but regardless he was still angry.

"And she has every right to be mad! To be upset! I'm upset!" Chat Noir yells, throwing his arms into the air. Marinette hushes Chat, reminding him of her parents just down the stairs. He apologizes, turning to his side to face the cat plush's face. He takes his hands to its' cheeks and squishes them, trying to calm down a little.

"You're mad about the dating rumors?" Marinette asks surprised. Chat Noir nodded, still looking away from his friend, almost pouting.

"Yeah, weird I know," Chat Noir admits, booping the cat's nose before sitting up. "It is messing up the relationship between me and Ladybug." He stops for a moment before frantically correcting himself. "N-not romantically or anything! Just in general! No romantic relationship is being messed up! T-that's not what I meant either, shit wait."

"Okay, I get it," the teenage girl laughs as Chat Noir stuttered, clearly not trying to spread the rumor that anything was going on between him and his partner. "What is she doing that's messing up your _platonic_ partnership?"

"Ah, good way to put it," Chat Noir hums, taking note of how Marinette had phrased his relationship with Ladybug. "Well, she just can't seem to relax anymore. I feel bad, like I'm responsible. She was trying to comfort me and I just put my arm around her and now because of me everyone thinks… I don't want her to feel bad, that's the last thing I want."

"You're very sweet, Chat Noir," Marinette sighed, wrapping her arm around Chat Noir herself, bringing him into a comforting hug. "Ladybug doesn't deserve you, you know that?"

"Oh no, no, no, I don't deserve her," Chat Noir argued, "She's perfect, Marinette. I know you sort of know her, but not like I do. She's funny, smart, caring. Marinette, I really, really love her." Marinette chuckles, running her hands through the super hero's hair.

"And you're sweet. Don't sell yourself so short, Chat. Okay?" In turn Chat Noir nodded, offering Marinette a weak smile. If Chat Noir wasn't so dedicated to Ladybug, especially now, he would swear he was falling for Marinette. The girl sighs, resting her head on Chat Noir's shoulder. She takes a deep breath, "You know, for the record, I think that rumor is total bullshit."

"Well you seem to be the only one," Chat Noir sighed, practically purring as Marinette ran her hands through his hair. The girl was able to feel the rumble in his chest. "You and Ladybug anyways."

"Chat, what _is_ your relationship with Ladybug like? What I mean is, what do you think it's like?" Marinette asks curiously.

"We're partners," Chat answers. Now he felt obligated to carefully think about how he could answer Marinette. It wasn't like he could tell her about their intimacy. He couldn't tell her about how they were in this sticky gray zone that neither of them knew what to label. One thing was for sure, he knew Ladybug didn't think they were dating.

"That's it?" Marinette persists. Wanting to tell Marinette wanted more details Chat Noir thinks carefully about what he was going to say next. How could he put his relationship with Ladybug into words without revealing too much? As much as he trusted Marinette he didn't want to say too much, this was Ladybug's privacy too.

"No, it's much more," Chat Noir sighed, thinking about his partner. "I love her, you know that. I trust her with my life. With or without the mask. I don't even know who she is without the mask but I feel like I'd be able to trust her regardless." A smile creeps onto the hero's face before realizing he was talking to Marinette. Just a normal girl with a normal life. "Gosh this must sound so stupid and not at all relatable, huh?"

"Not at all," Marinette laughs, "I mean, I can't exactly relate like this but I get trusting someone with your life like that. It makes sense." Chat Noir nodded, of course she did, Marinette was so empathetic. A part of him wondered if she was saying that to just make him feel better or if she did really understand. Either way, he was glad he had someone to listen to him.

As Adrien he didn't have anyone to talk to about issues like this. He couldn't openly talk about his crush on Ladybug, it wouldn't make sense. Of course, everyone liked Ladybug. But no one did like him. He was glad he had this almost second friendship with Marinette. His friendship with Marinette as Chat Noir was very different than his friendship with her as Adrien. It always continued to amaze him how different a mask made things.

"You're a great listener, Mari," Chat cooed, "You're one of my best friends."

"What an honor," Marinette jokes, "To be friends with the illustrious Chat Noir."

""Hey, I'm serious," Chat Noir laughs.

"I know," Marinette said, laughing with her friend. "And so am I. It's _such an honor_." Sarcasm vivid in the girl's voice. This causes Chat Noir to push Marinette a little. He then receives a rightfully earned push back. Though Marinette does not hold back and he is practically pushed off the bed. He would have fallen too, if Marinette hadn't caught his tail.

The boy's face was only a few inches from the floor, he had his eyes clenched shut expecting the worst. Turning his body to face the girl holding him up he looks up at her, asking for a little help (not that he really needed it). Instead a smile spread onto Marinette's face.

"Long live the king," Marinette exclaims, officially pushing the superhero off the bed. They laugh as Chat Noir settles himself back on the bed.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng I cannot believe you just let me die like that," Chat Noir joked. "Who would protect Paris without me?"

"Oh I imagine Ladybug could get the job done," Marinette says matter-of-factually, poking Chat Noir's nose.

"Without any help?" the boy teases.

"Dang, you're right," Marinette sighs. A triumphant smile spreads onto Chat Noir's face before Marinette speaks again. "Rena Rouge would probably help out a lot more, Carapace too I'd wager."

"How rude, Marinette, don't you care about a poor cat's feelings?" pouts the superhero.

"Awe you poor kitty," Marinette continues to tease, running her hands through his hair, practically petting him again.

The cheerful manner soon dissipates as things settle down, "Do you think my _platonic_ relationship with Ladybug will ever be the same?" Chat watches as Marinette thinks. He felt bad dumping all this emotional drama on his friend like this, but who else could he go to? Sitting in silence as Marinette thinks the boy begins to grow nervous.

The two were a lot alike in a lot of ways. They were both very caring and sympathetic, putting others first. Famous singer Clara Nightingale even acknowledged her pure heart. Not that he needed a famous singer to point that out for him. He'd always known and admired that about his friend.

Chat watches Marinette's facial cues trying to figure out what she could be thinking. This was a problem he didn't think she'd be able to understand on the same level as him. How could she? It wasn't like she had experienced the same complexity of loving someone who you didn't truly know. (Their identities of course, Chat felt as though he knew Ladybug better than anyone.) After appearing to compose a proper sentence Marinette looks to her friend.

"I don't think it will ever be the same, Chat," Marinette starts.

"That's it, I knew it," Chat Noir groans as he drags his hands down his face pulling at his skin. "I messed up. We never should have-"

"No Chat, I don't mean it in a bad way, _exactly_ ," the girl clarifies waving her hands in front of her face. "Your relationship will always be different now. Everyone is going to ask you guys about your relationship more frequently. It's already been happening."

"Yeah… even the Ladyblog has taken up the subject and that's a little low for Alya," Chat mumbles, now twiddling his thumbs. He couldn't believe it when he saw Alya's post about the rumors and pictures. He expected Alya to snuff at them but not this time. Now everyone who read the Ladyblog, which was a large portion of Paris, was exposed to Alya going through the two heroes' interactions in the past to back up this rumor (or in some cases shooting them down, her stance wasn't very clear). The Ladyblog had ignored these kinds of rumors, even shutting them down at points. He didn't know why Alya chose now to indulge in this phenomenon.

"This makes Ladybug uncomfortable, anyone can see it, but everyone ignores it. So even when this gets dropped or dealt with she's going to think about this for a while at least," Marinette explains, "She's probably trying to map out every way her actions could be misconstrued as some romantic gestures or how everyone think about how she's interacting with you."

Chat Noir was taken back. Of course that's what Ladybug was doing. How could he be so blind? He didn't even think to consider how the public was picking them apart even when protecting Paris and not just out on Patrols. Everything was being monitored now, everyone wanted to be the one who proved that Chat Noir and Ladybug were dating without question. Of course Ladybug had already thought of this.

"Damn, Marinette."

"W-what?"

"You're so smart," Chat chuckles.

"No it's not that I'm smart I'm just not a jerk," Marinette says, rubbing the back of her neck. "If it is making her uncomfortable people should stop. It isn't helping that famous people are sharing the rumor too."

Instantly Chat Noir feels bad. He had shared a few articles about the matter so that he wouldn't raise suspicion. He figured he would blend in with the crowd of people wanting to know his relationship with Ladybug and to his knowledge it was working. Maybe a little too well, but then again Marinette could be talking about anyone.

"They're just riding the trend," Chat Noir shrugs, desperately wanting to change the topic.

"I just thought some of them were better than this," Marinette continued, looking deeply into Chat Noir's eyes.

"Anyone in specific?" the boy asks now growing nervous.

"Well- no… no one in specific," Marinette sighed, looking away now.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were talking about someone," Chat doesn't know why he is prying further. He supposed it was just because he had spent a large amount of time venting to her about him and Ladybug. It was her turn to get something off her chest if she wanted to. He wanted to be as good of a friend to her as she was to him.

"Adrien Agreste," Marinette breathes, "The Model?"

Of course, who else would she be talking about? Feeling a tad hurt Chat Noir just nodded, "Yeah I know him. Er- know of him. His perfume ads were everywhere for a long time."

"He's never been the type to spread rumors like this, it's just surprising I guess," sighs Marinette. Chat Noir couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't defend himself. If anything he just nodded along with Marinette.

"Aren't you good friends with him?" Chat Noir asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You're not mad at him are you?" asked the blonde hero, giving almost puppy-dog eyes. In turn Marinette sighed, which made Chat Noir scared until she shook her head.

"No. I'm not mad at him," the girl confessed. That made Chat Noir feel better at least. "I could never be mad at him." Chat Noir lets out a small sigh of relief. The thing he wanted was for Marinette to be mad at him. He could tell there was something more that Marinette wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to push her too hard.

"Good, I'd hate to see you lose a friend over something that's my fault," Chat says with a small smile.

"It's not your fault, Chat Noir," Marinette says confused. The blonde gives Marinette a weak chuckle. _If only she knew,_ the boy thought. It wasn't like he could apologize on Adrien's behalf. And if he out of the blue apologized as Adrien for sharing articles about himself and Ladybug to Marinette it would be totally random. Sometimes being a superhero was too complicated.

Though Marinette never seemed to need too much context to give Chat Noir great advice, whether it was about his own insecurities or about Ladybug, Marinette always knew what to say. He almost felt bad coming to her so often for advice but she was always so good at it, and from what he could tell she didn't seem to mind. And she treated him like a _person_ , not some famous superhero or supermodel like almost everyone else did.

"I suppose it's not, but I'm still sorry," the boy says, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really," Marinette sighed, "It isn't that big deal. I'm making something out of nothing, really."

"No no no! If it upsets you you're completely valid!" Chat Noir exclaimed, looking to his friend as she shrugged. "I think you should talk to your friend about this. I bet he'd be super understanding about it."

"You're probably right," Marinette agrees, making Chat Noir give a big smile. He was glad to be of some help to her for as many times she has helped him. He would have to admit, though, it was easy to give advice regarding himself. "And you definitely need to talk to Ladybug. I- uh- I bet she doesn't realize she's hurting you."

"No, I bet she doesn't," Chat Noir agrees as well. Though he wasn't quite sure what to say to her he knew somehow he'd figure it out. "Well I should get going, it's getting pretty late. Thanks for everything, Marinette, I mean it."

"Of course, Chat," Marinette says with a smile, "Anytime. Don't hesitate to come back if you need to talk, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

.

.

 _ **Author's note: I really want to get all sides of the love square in this fic at some point. Though trying to figure out how to work Ladrien in will be difficult for sure. We'll see how it goes. If any of you have suggestions be sure to drop them in the comments!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thanks for everything you guys, it all means so much to me!**_


	4. We Need To Talk

Adrien couldn't wait for his next patrol with Ladybug. He had so much to say to her. Festering over this and things he may have done wrong wasn't good for him. Plagg would try to get him to think of something, _**anything**_ else, but it didn't work. He even spent his free time scrolling through different social medias seeing what people had to say about them.

His blood boiled. All kinds of people were making assumptions about them. If it weren't for Ladybug he wouldn't care, in fact he would be a little amused. But never before had he seen his partner so heated. The lack of her talking to him didn't help either.

Left to think about what he possibly could have done to have Ladybug shut him out as she had been doing made him so confused, so angry. There were nights where he wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to do it. This side of Adrien even brought out the sympathetic side of Plagg, that's how the blonde knew he was being pathetic. It took a lot for Plagg to care about something other than his cheese.

He hoped, he prayed, that Marinette was right. Deep down he knew she was, that Ladybug didn't mean to shut him out. But then again, Marinette didn't know everything. Marinette didn't know about his and Ladybug's new shared intimacy or how standoffish Ladybug truly had been towards him. So a small part of him was terrified.

"You're overreacting, kid," Plagg groans, laying on top of the blonde. "Ladybug's just scared too."

"How do you know, Plagg?" Adrien grunted, scrolling through the Ladyblog.

"I _know_ Ladybug," Plagg says matter-of-factually. Oh yeah, Plagg liked to rub that fact in, too. The fact that he knew who Ladybug actually was. He'd return from meeting Tiki, Ladybug's Kwami who apparently is much nicer, and brag about how she would pet him and treat him purr-fectly. "She thinks the world of you, Man. Besides that time I told her ya lost your miraculous but that's water under the bridge at this point."

"I'll still never forgive you or that you know," Adrien sighed, lying back against his chair. He watches the clock, begging for time to move faster. He wanted to talk to Ladybug now. Right now.

"That was a few years ago now," Plagg argues. "I bet she doesn't even remember."

"What if I ruined our entire dynamic, Plagg?" Adrien practically cries.

"Hey, stop that!" Plagg exclaims. He flies off Adrien's head and looks at him in the eyes. The Kwami's small hands are around his nose, and their faces are practically touching. "Ugh you humans are so frustrating. I'm telling you everything is fine. I'm the Kwami of destruction if I thought your relationship with Ladybug was fucked I would've told you by now."

"We should get a swear jar," Adrien chuckled, something about the small cat Kwami swearing was always funny. He tried to act tough, like practically bragging that he caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, but it always came off as cute. Admittedly, his Kwami was making him feel somewhat better. He was helping the time pass faster at least, and Adrien was grateful for that.

Finally glancing at his clock one last time Adrien determines he could leave for his Patrol. He stands, trying to make himself look nice before realizing it wouldn't really matter after he transforms. Looking to the small cat he nods, raising his hand to transform.

"You got this, kid," Plagg encourages before Adrien exclaims _CLAWS OUT_ and leaves through his bedroom window.

Chat Noir patiently waits for Ladybug to meet him for their patrol. After his talk with Marinette a few nights ago he felt ready to speak with Ladybug, more confident. Though he still didn't quite know what he was going to say to her. Even after days of practicing in the mirror and with Plagg (Plagg really wasn't much help, but that didn't surprise Adrien in the slightest) he couldn't formulate a solid cohesive approach to the subject. Despite his practice not working he still felt more prepared to talk to her. And tonight he wasn't about to let the dating rumor get in the way of this much needed conversation.

The boy starts to get impatient. His legs were swinging over the side of the rooftop where he was perched. His hands were twitching. He was looking all around him. He was hoping every sound was Ladybug swinging or jumping in to meet him. Sure he had shown up a little early today, which was rare for him, but he felt like he needed to be in the right headspace to confront Ladybug tonight.

Right now the best he could hope for was for things to go back to normal. He would take that over dating Ladybug if that meant getting over his rumor. Sure _back to normal_ wasn't ideal, but anything was better than where their relationship was currently.

Finally the superhero's patience pays off and Ladybug swings in. The boy jumps up, a little clumsily, but excited. Well, not excited, perhaps eager was a better way to put it? Whatever it was he was feeling he was ready to talk to Ladybug. He fixes himself, making himself more _presentable_ for Ladybug.

"Hello, My Lady," Chat Noir greets, taking his partner's hand and kissing the back of it. The girl gives Chat a smile.

"On time today, Kitty, I'm impressed," Ladybug teased, pulling her hand away. A soft chuckle escapes the blonde's lips. He doesn't want the atmosphere to turn awkward. Figuring a light hearted conversation would keep Ladybug calm and more apt to talk about everything. Also, he just didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Don't be so surprised, Bugaboo," Chat Noir retorts, a smirk spreading across his lips. _This is good. Nothing's awkward. Not yet. Thank God Ladybug is in a good mood._ The boy takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the oncoming conversation. "Look, Ladybug, w-we need to talk." He looks down to the ground, squinting. Almost afraid to look his partner in the eyes.

"Yeah I know," Ladybug agrees. Not expecting that response from the girl Chat's head snaps back up to meet her soft gaze. Her bluebell eyes were much softer than her usual intense gaze. Not sad per se, but more gentle. Chat Noir was grateful for this, it was going to make the night much smoother.

They sat down side by side. Neither of them knew where to start. There was so much to talk about, so much to resolve. Chat wanted to start off slow and easy, ease into the more sensitive topics, but he didn't know where to start or which Ladybug considered to be more sensitive. But before he could start Ladybug began speaking.

"I know I've been acting weird, I'm sorry, Chat," the girl apologizes. The blonde blinks rapidly, not at all expecting this. An apology? Out of the blue like this? An unneeded and unprompted one at that.

"N-No need to apologize!" Chat Noir exclaimed "You don't need to apologize for anything! I wasn't expecting an apology at all if that's what you were thinking! I just figured we needed to talk about this whole rumor. Like… as a whole."

"Sounds fair," Ladybug agreed. Chat looks back down at his hands. He twiddles his thumbs, back to trying to formulate a cohesive thought. His mind was racing. He expected this conversation to be more or less one sided. He expected to just talk and get things off his chest. This he never saw coming. Though, Ladybug had always been great at doing the unexpected.

"I understand that this is hard on you," Chat Noir started, taking a deep breath before he continued. "A-and I get that. I really do. It's just, you're not alone in this. I'm here for you. No one understands this more than I do. You have every right to be upset, it's understandable. Everyone's invading your privacy and that's something you really value…"

He looks to Ladybug for a look of confirmation. Giving him one Chat lets out a long sigh, somewhat of relief. Desperately he didn't want to say the wrong thing. Given how delicate the situation had grown he wanted to approach this with extreme caution.

"But… but, Ladybug, I involved with this too. I'm just as much of a part of this as you are…"

The boy's eyes clench shut, face a bright shade of red as the last sentence escaped his lips. The line felt almost selfish. His feelings in this to him felt selfish. This was making _Ladybug_ uncomfortable. It's why she's been so distant. He didn't know why it was effecting him so much, why it bothered him to this extent. To the point where it being bottled up inside him wasn't something he could handle anymore. To him that just felt selfish, wrong even.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about this too," Ladybug states, "I know I've been shutting you out. I really don't mean to, I'm sorry." The girl cups Chat Noir's cheeks in her hands. They were soft and squished like a kitten's, it gave Ladybug a small smile. "I'll try to better about that. I promise." With that Ladybug gives a small kiss to Chat Noir's forehead. Something resembling a purr came from the cat themed hero making Ladybug laugh a little.

"What do we tell Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee?" Chat Noir asks. While they didn't rely on their allies all the time it was inevitable before they had to call in one of their friends for assistance. And of course they would have questions. They both knew Queen Bee did, Chloe had been putting her theories all across social media. At one point she even stated she was an expert because she was Queen Bee and knew the two personally.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Ladybug replied, "They're our friends. Though I would like Chloe to stop taking questions on our behalf." Chat Noir laughs.

"Me too," the boy agrees. "But I don't think anyone really believes anything she's saying. I mean, it's Chloe." Chat Noir could only wonder what Carapace and Rena Rouge were saying. While their identities weren't public like Queen Bee's Ladybug knew who the two were so she could monitor what they were saying about the whole ordeal. This was yet another thing Ladybug was left to deal with on her own, Chat just wanted to be of some sort of help to his partner.

"But Rena…" Ladybug trails off, remembering Chat didn't know the girl's true identity. "What do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't know what to tell myself," Chat groans, a small pout forms on his lips.

"What do you mean, Chaton?" Ladybug asks, oblivious as to what Chat was hinting at.

"My Lady, I love you," Chat trembled, the blush painted across his face becoming clearer. It was times like this where he was envious of how much of Rena Rouge's mask covered her face. "That night- a few weeks ago, when you said you might love me..? Bugaboo, I've never been happier. You're the best thing in my crazy life as Chat Noir." _Man, Plagg could eat this speech it's so cheesy,_ Chat thinks, cringing at his own words. But he was so scared he was happy he was getting anything out at all.

He looks at Ladybug, expecting her to say something. Anything really. But she stayed silent, as if she was waiting for him to finish whatever he was thinking. He wanted her to break the silence as he tried to think of what to say, or rather how to say it. He wanted to pour his heart out to Ladybug right here and right now; but he knew Ladybug wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Hell, a small part of him thought what he had just said may have gone too far. There was no takin it back now, though. Not that he would, what he said was true.

Clearing his throat the blonde begins speaking again. "But then… _after_ … you just left so quickly. I- I was worried I did something wrong. Maybe went too far? Pushed you into something you weren't ready for. And then when you wouldn't talk to me about it I just…"

Needing a break the boy needs a moment to regain his composure. The silence is sickening. Chat's stomach is turning in every direction. No Akuma could possibly make him feel any worse. Honestly he was surprised he hadn't been akumatized already. He couldn't look Ladybug in the eyes. If he did he was going to cry. Ugly cry.

After a few moments which felt like eternity he takes a deep breath. He is ready to speak again, "My Lady, if I did something wrong please… _please_ just tell me." Tears began to swell in the boy's eyes. He promised himself before coming out for patrols he wasn't going to cry tonight but apparently his tear ducts had other plans. He couldn't stop them from rolling down his face. He prevented small hiccups from becoming audible. Though he assumed Ladybug was able to see his chest and shoulders convulse as he suppressed said hiccups.

He knew his crying must be making Ladybug feel worse. Which was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. The whole point of tonight was supposed to be to clear the air, not whatever this was. Feeling Ladybug's hand brush away tears the boy brings his head up. His usually green eyes had a reddish tint to them from crying. They burned.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Chat Noir," Ladybug informs, though she spoke softly. "I'm sorry I've made you feel this way for so long. I- I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Through his hazy and clouded vision Chat Noir could see tears start to form in his partner's eyes.

"My Lady, why are _you_ crying?" the blonde hiccups, but somehow with a light chuckle. For Ladybug he could sustain a smile just to make her feel better, even in a moment like this. With his heart out on the table, for her to break if she pleased, he smiled for her benefit.

"I didn't know," Ladybug hiccups, wiping her own tears away now. "Chat you… you really still love me? Even after I made you feel like that?"

"Of course I do!" Chat Noir exclaims, in reflex bringing the girl into a tight embrace. "Ladybug I could never stop loving you." He is able to feel Ladybug's arms wrap around him. The blonde never wants to let his partner go. Comforting Ladybug he hugs her tighter, though careful as not to hurt her in any way.

"I don't deserve you, you know," Ladybug quakes, burying her face into Chat Noir's neck. He can feel as she nuzzles in closer to him. Her breath was against the lightest bit of exposed neck that wasn't under his suit or beneath his messy hair. Her breaths were rapid from the crying, but over time calming.

"I'm afraid you have it backwards, Bugaboo," Chat retorts.

"Ugh we sound like Rena and Carapace," Ladybug laughs, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"No when we start saying things like _no you hang up first_ then we'll have to start reconsidering our lives," Chat joked, pulling away from Ladybug.

"Agreed." It was amazing to hear Ladybug chuckle after all of that. It was comforting, freeing even. Somehow Chat Noir knew things were going to work out now. It would be messy, everything in his life was, nothing could ever be easy, but a part of him knew things were going to be okay in the end. Or at least he hoped they would and this wasn't just wishful thinking.

 _Now. Now feels like a good time._ Chat Noir gathers all the confidence he can muster. He had practiced, this part in particular. He had wanted to ask this question for years. Even if the circumstances weren't what he imagined: this much he had an idea of what to say.

"My Lady, I want to be with you," Chat requests, practically giving her puppy dog eyes. He was guilty of doing that a lot, and even worse he fully knew he was doing it every time. "Even if it's just while we're heroes. T-that would be more than enough. I love you, Ladybug. Please."

This just felt like begging. Was he seriously begging to be in a relationship? The only thing that was missing was him on his knees at this point. But gosh did he want this to work. Baby steps. Baby steps would work with Ladybug, he was sure of it. He watches as Ladybug's face goes into deep thought. Every second felt like years.

The thought of rejection was terrifying. Hell, this was just a stepping stone relationship. A relationship where they could only be together as heroes. They saw each other often enough, so it in theory could work out fine; especially if they set up more time to see one another. It wasn't like they hadn't gotten intimate before. Even with masks in the way he loved Ladybug and would do anything to be with her. Now all he had to do was wait for her to say-

"I'm sorry," Ladybug breathes.

 _Wait._

"Chaton, we can't."

 _No. No, no, no, no no!_

"When we accepted these roles as heroes of Paris we knew we'd have to hide our identities," Ladybug explains.

"B-B-But we don't have to-"

"What would become of that, Chat?" Ladybug exclaims. "Nothing could become of it! It would end in heartbreak! Even if it worked, we can't."

"M-My Lady, _please_." Chat Noir was desperate. He wanted Ladybug in his life so badly. How could she shoot him down? This was perfect, in Chat Noir's eyes at least. They could be together, which they both clearly wanted. No flaws were in this plan. He ignored the, in Ladybug's defense valid, point his partner he had made about anything becoming of their relationship. Surely if things went well they could know their identities right?

Everyone in Paris knew Chloe was Queen Bee. So exchanging identities between the two of them _eventually_ couldn't be too bad. It certainly couldn't be out of the question in the long run. If the two were able to keep their own identities a secret for this long knowing each other's wouldn't be too much more to handle.

"That night was a mistake," Ladybug trembled. Now that hurt.

"A- a mistake?" Chat Noir wanted to run away and hide. To scream at the top of his lungs, let out all of the anger and sadness. It was a mix at the moment. He wasn't sure which emotion was stronger. Ladybug doesn't respond vocally, she just nods. Tugging at his costume's cat ears the boy takes a deep inhale as not to completely lose his cool.

What was she calling a mistake? Admitting her _possible_ feelings to him? The sex? Him? He wanted to know. He needed to know. But he didn't want to know. Whichever it was: it stung. It hurt. But damn it, he wanted to know more than he didn't.

"W-what was a mistake?" he quakes, trying to gather the strength to look at his partner. Attempts were made on Ladybug's part to do the same. The boy could see tears forming in her eyes, but they didn't fall. Not yet, anyways.

"Chat, we can never be together." Unsure if she was avoiding the question the boy wants to argue but is holding back tears of his own. He wants to argue about how just because the guardian says it's unwise to reveal themselves that doesn't mean it's out of the question. Ladybug knew the identities of all of their partners. All but one: him. This was unfair.

The girl begins to speak again before Chat Noir gets the chance, "But I didn't lie that night. I really do think I love you." Now she was just rubbing salt in a wound. Every single thing she said made him want to burst into tears. Was she really saying she loved him now? In the middle of saying that they could never be together?

"Then be with me," Chat Noir continues to beg. "What mistake?"

"Chat we never should have… I should have kept this to myself. We are heroes. We don't have the luxury of being able to be in a relationship. The mistake was getting your hopes up. Getting my hopes up…" That last comment had the cat stupidly hopeful. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. Well, the rational side of him did anyways. But no, that side was being pushed to the back of his brain by his poor lovesick dedication to Ladybug.

"Bug-"

"Chat, do you really want to know why I left so fast that night?" Something about Ladybug's tone was so dark, so sad. Gulping Chat Noir nods, watching as she looks him in the eyes. Her own were almost colorless they were so dull. "Because I realized it would end like this. I felt so stupid. We're not reckless teenagers anymore. I realized we made a mistake. But I… I really am sorry."

At a loss for words the boy felt as though he was grasping for air. Trying not to cry he was gulping and trying not to show signs of how truly hurt he was to Ladybug. He loved her. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did this even have to happen?

"C-Can we still be friends? Please?" Ladybug cried. That breaks him. Chat Noir again grabs Ladybug and hugs her tightly.

"Of course, My Lady," Chat Noir whispers, barely loud enough for his partner to hear him. "What did I say? Ladybug I could never stop loving you." Ladybug doesn't bother to correct or argue with him. She just holds him close, sniffing back what Chat Noir assumed to be tears of her own.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug repeats, her voice muffled as she is buried in the blonde's suit.

Chat had to be strong for her, "It's okay." They stay in the embrace for quite some time. Ladybug repeats an apology a few times. It killed Chat Noir to see her like this. Never had he seen Ladybug so distraught.

Ladybug exits the hug. Wiping her face clean of tears she takes a moment before claiming she needed to go home. Chat Noir didn't have it in him to argue with her or ask her to stay for longer. She looked so drained, he figured it was best for her to go home.

The two said their goodbyes and Chat Noir took up the responsibility for their patrols. The whole time he felt awful, distracted. All he wanted was for the night to be over. Never before had he ended a patrol so early. He just hoped nothing bad was happening that night: he didn't have it in him to finish his rounds.

So the superhero made his own way home. Carefully he made his way across the rooftops of Paris as he approached the Agreste Mansion. Making sure no one was watching the boy jumps to his window. He silently enters, which he had grown rather good at doing, and de-transforms.

The minute he wasn't Chat Noir anymore he practically falls to his knees. It was as if his eyes were waterfalls. Sobs filled his room, a sadness the boy had never felt before overcame his whole body. He trembled, his hands shaking as he tried to wipe tears off his cheeks.

Plagg flies up to the boy and hugs his cheek. "Sorry that didn't go as planned, kid."

Adrien wanted to say being friends with Ladybug was enough. That's what he had told himself for years. Though he would be lying if he said he believed being friends was enough. But why couldn't it just be enough for him? Why was he chasing the idea of being with his partner when she so obviously was against it? Did he like being in pain? (Okay, no.)

"What did I do wrong?" Adrien sobs, gripping his hair and clenching his fists.

"Nothing," Plagg comforted. "At least you know she isn't mad at you: and never was. That's better, right?" Adrien didn't answer. "Right?"

"I guess…" The Kwami was right, that was better. But a new issue arose. Did Ladybug really think being in a relationship was impossible or impractical? She sounded regretful about being unable to peruse a relationship as Chat Noir suggested.

"Why don't we get you into bed?" Plagg says, motioning to the large bed on the other side of the room. Sluggishly Adrien makes his way over to it. He didn't even bother to get changed. He just flops down on top of everything. "Things will get better, kid. Just wait and see."

Adrien just hoped his Kwami was right.


	5. Missed Calls

While Adrien would admit his heart had been broken by Ladybug a few weeks back he would also have to admit that things felt like they were _back to normal._ The two could meet for patrols and joke around like old times. Even though he couldn't be with Ladybug this was much better. Seeing his partner happy again made Adrien very relieved.

As Chat Noir he had backed off flirting for the time being given the fragility of their relationship. And it seemed to help a lot. Ladybug seemed much more open to talk to Chat having no fear of awkward or unwanted flirting.

Days as Adrien Agreste weren't getting any easier, especially with the added emotional strain this had put on the boy. He found the photographers complaining at his photoshoots that he was too distracted or too saddened. They complained their, and his, work was suffering because of it and of course it was only a matter of time before his father approached him about this.

Adrien knew it was serious when his father took time out of his busy schedule to talk to him about the matter. Stern as ever Gariel Agreste always had an intimidating demeanor about him, but when he was disappointed that increased. And that was terrifying.

"Adrien, it has come to my attention that something has distracted you from your work," Grabriel states, looking his son in the eyes. Adrien was so glad he had grown to be the same height as his father. No longer could Gabriel look down on him, literally anyways.

"I'm sorry, father," the boy knew arguing with his father wasn't going to get him anywhere. No excuses could be made. Besides, it wasn't like his was a very valid one. And if he used the excuse of heartbreak his father would want to know everything; so that was out of the question.

"Is everything alright, Son?" Gabriel asked. Silence fell upon the blonde's lips. The worry of his father was new to him. He almost didn't know how to respond.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine," Adrien says hastily, "I'll work on not being so distracted. I'm sorry."

"Good." There was the cold Gabriel Agreste that Adrien knew. As usual Adrien just nods, allowing his father to have what he wanted. Gabriel dismisses the boy, already going back to his work without giving a proper goodbye to his son.

Plagg did his best to keep Adrien optimistic. And it worked for the most part. Seeing Ladybug helped. Their relationship was practically repaired. It was as if that night on the rooftop never happened much to Adrien's displeasure truthfully.

Though the press couldn't seem to leave the two super heroes alone. The pictures of the two of them had surfaced over three months ago. Why couldn't they just drop this? Seeing the conspiracy theories all over the internet just made this all so much more stressful for the blonde. He couldn't escape this matter as Chat Noir or as Adrien Agreste no matter how hard he tried. Every time he was pit as Chat Noir people asked him about Ladybug. Before he would just smile for pictures and make a little kid happy by giving them a high five or something. Now he almost dreaded going out into public.

Never before had the public been so attracted to the boy, or for so long. The only thing that came close was when the Adrien Perfume ads first came out. Everyone wanted a picture with him or an autograph. But now people just wanted to ask him about Ladybug: everyone wanted to be the first person to prove without a shadow of a doubt the two superheroes were secretly dating.

For the first time in his superhero career Chat Noir found himself ignoring or giving the press the cold shoulder. And the public didn't receive that very well. They didn't quite know what to say, he had always been so open to attention. If anything the public was just outraged that their once friendly hero was growing standoffish.

His reputation as Adrien Agreste wasn't much better either. Of course it was a little easier to see people as his civilian forms. Most questions he got were in relation to his work. So it was in a way a distraction from his confusing double life. The only days he could really say he enjoyed were when he had photoshoots. Lengthy ones.

Days where his father has an entire area off limits to the public and he is surrounded by professionals was somewhat comforting. Everyone that was around him was there to do their job. If there was gossip, which he knew without a doubt there had to be to some degree, they didn't bother him with it. Professionalism filled the air, and no one wanted to bother the blonde who already looked stressed enough as it was. Days like this had grown to be comforting. But something was different about the atmosphere of today's photoshoot.

The photographer brought Adrien to a park that was rather close to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They had done photoshoots here in the past, something about the location interested the photographer so it was a common enough location. But there was some anxiousness in the air, a tenseness that for once wasn't coming from Adrien.

And then he sees it: Marinette was running around trying to keep up with the efficient stylists. The girl was carrying a pile of clothes almost towering over her head. Though she didn't complain, she just followed her mentors around.

"Monsieur," one of the stylists called for Adrien's attention. He whips his head around, looking for the person who called for him. "Today we are having the intern style you. We've given her a fine selection to choose from."

Giving the stylists an affirming nod the boy is ushered over to a small make-shift changing area. It was basically just four walls of sheets and racks which his body guard stood outside of. Marinette is pushed inside alongside him. She hangs everything up on a rack and starts assessing everything in front of her.

"Wow, Marinette, this must be a big step for you, huh?" Adrien asks, peering a little over his friends shoulder. The girl turns around, reflexes faster than he ever imagined she'd have.

"Oh- um- yeah! Your father thought it would be a good idea, actually," Marinette stutters, clearly nervous.

"I'm sure you're going to do great," the boy says comfortingly, stepping back as to give his friend some space. Seeing his friend take clothes on and off the rack he smiles as she is immediately lost in her own thoughts. She had the boy hold up different articles of clothing against his body as she held up others, trying to figure out what to dress him in.

Finally she hands him a shirt but turned around to continue looking around in the racks. The boy begins undressing before he heard a small screech. Marinette's face was bright red as Adrien had most of his shirt off.

"Ah- Adrien- sorry! I didn't- um- expect you to- um-"

"Sorry should I have waited?" Adrien asks awkwardly. Usually his stylists didn't care too much; and he figured with Marinette being one of his best friends she wouldn't care at all.

"N-no no no, that's fine," she stammers, turning back around to allow him to change into the shirt. Adrien just lets out a small chuckle as he does what she asks, watching as she grabs a few different pairs of pants, belts and other accessories.

Finally she gave the boy everything he needed and left so he could change privately. When the boy was finished he left the racks and went over to the photographer. He was busy setting up cameras. Stylists were already giving Marinette notes even though he had literally just stepped out. The hair and makeup team touched Adrien up before the shoot.

The boy sits on the fountain as the photographer starts taking pictures at all angles. He instructed Adrien on what to do, how to appear to feel. Some of his examples were pretty odd but he never protested. All he could do is do is best to go along with whatever he said.

After quite a few attempts to get the shot he wanted the photographer groans and looks at the photographs so far, "You are not working with me!" The Photographer huffs, turning to the boy, "You need to get in the right headspace, Agreste! We'll take a short break for you to do that." Adrien sighs, running his hands through his hair. He wanted to be prepared and focused for his shoots but for whatever reason he couldn't.

He is sitting on the fountain, looking down at the ground bellow him before he sees his friend sit next to him. "Adrien, is everything okay?" The boy adjusts his posture, sitting up straighter for his friend as to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Adrien lies. He doesn't want to burden Marinette more than he already did as Chat Noir. She already dealt with his problems, he didn't want to dump anything else on her.

"Are you sure?" Marinette persisted, "We're friends. You can tell me." She was right. Hell, she almost always was.

"It's just… there's this girl-"

"A girl?" Marinette squeals, her face bright red. Adrien laughs a little at his friend's response. "Well tell me all about her. What is she like?"

It takes Adrien a moment to think about how to describe Ladybug to Marinette without it being obvious he was describing the superhero. As Chat Noir he could almost freely talk about Ladybug to Marinette. So in a way Marinette knew Ladybug on a personal level: especially how he would describe her. Now he had to censor himself almost.

"She's kind, smart, funny and a really good friend. And not that it matters but… she's beautiful. She has these amazing blue-bell eyes and navy hair." the boy almost gets lost in describing his partner. Looking over it looked as though Marinette was clinging onto every word. "But-"

"Oh… there's a but?" Marinette sighs, the sparkle once in her eyes gone, and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah," Adrien groans. "I like her. A lot, Marinette. But… she doesn't think it will work."

"Why not?" Marinette asked. Inquisitive as ever Marinette makes Adrien think some more as to how to word the situation. He had to word this differently than he would as Chat Noir. Marinette already knew parts of that story, so he would have to be careful in how he described the situation. He didn't want Marinette putting it together that he was in fact the cat themed superhero.

"With our jobs we're both very busy," Adrien stated, "B-but I proposed a way we could make time. S-since we see each other once in a while due to our jobs. S-similar businesses." He hated lying to Marinette. But again, he didn't want her putting it together that he was Chat Noir.

Marinette seems deep in thought trying to help her friend. Even if Marinette didn't have anything helpful to say it meant the world to Adrien that she was willing to try to help at all. It was more than he could say for most of the other people in his life.

"Do you love her?" the girl stammers. Adrien doesn't even have to think before replying.

"More than anything."

"Do you think it is true love, Adrien?" Marinette finally asks.

"I do," the boy confirms.

"Then I say don't give up!" Marinette exclaimed. "If it really is true love it will work out."

"You think so?" Adrien asked. He was a little unsure about continuing to peruse Ladybug given the recent situation, but maybe Marinette was right. Obviously he couldn't get back on the horse right away, and he didn't have it in him to try to hit on her as of lately.

"Y-yeah! But what do I know? You should be asking Nino or Alya about this. They've been in a relationship for years," the girl says awkwardly.

"Well I think you give some pretty good advice," Adrien comforted.

"Thanks. I hope I was of some help."

"You were. Thank you," wrapping his arms around Marinette he gives her a hug, a much needed one at that. He feels Marinette wrap her arms around him, her embrace was so comforting. Something about Marinette was so comforting to Adrien. She was a great friend, Adrien even described her as an "every day Ladybug" before.

Their embrace was cut short by the photographer yelling at the two to separate so the team could get back to work. Watching as Marinette scurries off back to her work the boy sighs as he is bossed around by the photographer some more. His performance was better, apparently. He supposed he could thank Marinette for that.

The shoot dragged on what seemed like forever. It was near sunset when everything was finished. Giving Adrien feedback on how he had done and an estimate on when the photographs would be finished he dismisses the boy. Adrien gives Marinette a quick goodbye as he watches her walk into her family bakery.

Grabbing his bag Adrien goes to the car with his body guard. He was so tired, for a photoshoot this one seemed a bit more extensive. As school ended they all started to feel this way. He assumed it was because his father told the crew to make the shoots more intensive, now that modeling was his fulltime job.

Taking his phone out of his bag Adrien gets settled in the back seat of the car. Turning it on it starts to vibrate and ding. The messages and missed calls are coming so fast Adrien didn't even get time to see what any of them were about. One thing made him nervous: 27 missed calls from Nino. Without hesitating Adrien calls his friend. What was so bad it validated 27 missed calls?

"Dude! Finally!" Nino exclaims on the other end of the phone.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Adrien exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh- dude, everything is fine, it's just-"

"You had me worried!" the blonde exclaimed interrupting his friend. Though he was relieved.

"Where were you all day?"

"At a photoshoot, sorry." He forgot he didn't inform his friend of this. There had been a couple times Nino tried to get a hold of him but couldn't due to this, and he always seemed to take it a little personally.

"And you didn't once think about your dear friend Nino and how I might want to talk to you?" Nino says mockingly, but Adrien swore he detected a small hint of sincerity.

"You know I can't have my phone on me during a shoot. I forgot one day and I got a real earful from the photographer and father."

"Wait does this mean you haven't seen the news all day?" Why did Nino care about the news?

"No, why, did something bad happen?"

"Oh. My. God. _Dude_."

"What? What is it?"

"Dude, hold on I'm going to send you a link," Nino says instead of answering his friend. Adrien groans, his legs bouncing up and down worried about what Nino could possibly be sending him. It didn't take long, though. Adrien couldn't be prepared for what he was reading. "Dude! Did you get it? Are you reading it! Dude! Adrien!"

The article had a large picture taken of Ladybug at the top of the page. The photographer was on the ground and Ladybug was on some rooftop alongside Chat Noir. Nothing incriminating between the two partners. Adrien didn't even notice anything wrong with the picture until reading the headline: _**Ladybug Pregnant?**_

"What the hell is this, Nino?" Adrien exclaimed.

"Do you see it?" his friend asks.

"No! See what?"

"Dude. Dude, scroll down," the other boy insisted. While Adrien didn't want to humor this thought he does as his friend asks and scrolls down the article a ways. "Do you see it now?" Adrien sees the only thing Nino could possibly be talking about. There was a zoomed in picture of Ladybug's midsection that had the smallest curve to it. Those super suits didn't hide anything did they?

"Yeah I see it, but-"

"Forget any chance you had with Ladybug, dude," Nino laughed, knowing about his friend's crush on the super heroine.

"T-this is obviously Photoshop!" Adrien argued, trying to get a good look at the original picture. He wanted to find any kind of indication that this picture was fake, that the accusation the press was making was farfetched. "T-the spots don't match up with the way-"

"Alya has been analyzing this picture all day. Either whoever posted this is a complete master at Photoshop who fooled Alya, which is fucking impossible by the way," even in the mess that was this situation Nino sticking up for Alya was admirable, "or it's real. Alya thinks it's real, Dude. _Alya_ thinks it's real."

Adrien hadn't noticed anything off about Ladybug as Chat Noir. Everything seemed totally normal with her. As someone who was regularly up close and personal with her Adrien couldn't see this as being true. There was no way, right? And if it was, she would have said something. Even if they couldn't know their true identities this was a big enough situation that Ladybug would tell him about it. So she couldn't be.

"Alya said something about the angle or some shit I don't know, but she thinks it's legit," Nino says again.

"Shit what am I going to do?" Adrien mutters, practically forgetting he was talking to Nino.

"You? You don't have to do anything," Nino laughs. "Just know Ladybug's probably officially off the market if she wasn't before. Sorry, Bro."

"A-ah yeah thanks," Adrien stuttered. But really, what was he going to do? If these claims were true, which he doubted, things were about to get a whole lot more awkward between him and his partner. But again, this couldn't be true. Could it?


	6. Confrontation

Pacing around his room Adrien was a mess. He wasn't going to see Ladybug until tomorrow. In retrospect that isn't a long time, but he was driving himself mad looking at fan theories about Ladybug on the internet. While it was true people were practically grasping at straws trying to prove this as true they were making some, much to Adrien's displeasure, decent assumptions.

Some fans jumped to the conclusion the night the original pictures of the duo surfaced is when this _maybe baby_ may have been conceived. The size of Ladybug apparently matching up with that date. And again, to Adrien's displeasure, they were right. If she is pregnant that was.

People tried claiming that's why the super heroine had been especially camera shy lately. Since those super suits were very revealing everyone assumed she was hiding something, and in this case it was her baby. Though Adrien knew better, it was just who Ladybug was, or was it? He knew he was making his anxieties worse by looking into this nonsense but he couldn't help himself.

Without being specific about the date Adrien assumes it has been three months or so since his and Ladybug's night on the rooftop of their old school. He starts researching pregnancy up until that point; and to his perspective nothing matched up. She didn't show any obvious signs. Or any that he could tell. Even looking back on her behavior he couldn't pick out anything odd. And he was trying to be subjective, thinking of things he would never second guess, nothing still stood out.

Every time he thinks he has himself convinced it couldn't be true he stumbles upon some new article that had him worried. Alya had put together a convincing argument on the LadyBlog about the matter. She thought this was real, she thought Ladybug really was pregnant. Alya _Césaire, who was considered the leading expert on Ladybug was convinced the super heroine was pregnant. That was one of the main reasons Adrien was worried. Having arguments supporting this theory meant Alya believed it, wholeheartedly without a doubt, and she does not like to be wrong. With supporting this theory her reputation was on the line. She wouldn't publically support this on the Ladyblog if she didn't think this was true._

 _But no one knew this story better than Adrien, disregarding Ladybug of course. He knew he should trust his gut: Ladybug couldn't be pregnant. And if she was he figured she would have told him. This was bigger than their identities, than their oath as superheroes, in Adrien's eyes at least. He thought Ladybug would feel about the same, enough to tell him at least._

 _Sure that night on the rooftop the pair wasn't as careful as they should have been, and right about now he really regretted that. It sure wasn't helping his anxieties. And if him being a nervous wreck checking the internet every free moment he had wasn't bad enough his Kwami wasn't much help._

 _"How do you know it isn't true? You know it technically is possible, kid," Plagg teases. In his own way he was trying to bring humor into the situation._

 _"I know it's technically possible!" Adrien exclaims, practically trembling as the Kwami played with his insecurities. "But you know Ladybug, she would tell me right?"_

 _"Adrien, I might know who Ladybug is but this is… well it would be big. I don't know how she'd respond. I think she would tell you, but I'm not sure. You're just going to have to wait to talk to Ladybug."_

"I can't just sit around and wait, Plagg!" Adrien pouted as he ran his hands through his hair. He tugs at his blond hair, frustrated and scared.

"You don't have any other choice, Kid," Plagg informs, patting his head. "It's only until tomorrow night."

The day keeping Adrien from Ladybug was practically torture for Adrien. Fear of being a father kept him up at night. He didn't have a good fatherly remodel of his own, how could he be one for a child? And him and Ladybug were young. Technically they were still teenagers. Teenagers who just graduated high school. Adrien knew he wasn't prepared for fatherhood, he couldn't imagine how Ladybug felt if this was true.

What made matters worse if this was true, she was alone in this. Sure people in her personal life may know, but what would she be saying about the father, _him_? He wanted to help her in every way he could, to be present for her whenever she needed him. For her and for their theoretical, but technically possible, child.

Finally the night where he could see Ladybug came. He was shaking while he looked out the window, waiting as Plagg was preparing for transformation. His palms were sweaty, legs trembling and while he found himself trying to practice what to say to his partner he couldn't even get words out. He wasn't even face to face with Ladybug yet, how would he address this?

Running up to Ladybug upon first sight and demanding to know if she was pregnant or not would be unacceptable. But how would he bring this up naturally? He couldn't think of any way pregnancy would naturally come up in a normal conversation and this was too important to not bring up at all.

With a deep breath Adrien transforms into Chat Noir and bolts out of his window. He runs to the hero duos' meeting spot as fast as he could. In a way he wanted to rip off this band aid. Ladybug needed to calm his worries and tell him she wasn't pregnant; he knew this should be what happened but he desperately needed to hear it from her. No one else in the world could calm his mind on this situation, pregnant or not he needed to hear it from Ladybug.

When he gets to their meeting spot Ladybug is already sitting on the rooftop facing the Eifel Tower. It takes the boy a moment to calm himself down enough to walk up to Ladybug casually. Without saying anything he sits next to his partner who seemed to be lost in thought, she didn't even react when he sat next to her.

"My Lady?" Chat Noir asks softly, not wanting to startle Ladybug. In turn Ladybug sighed, turning to him.

"Hi, Chat," Ladybug greeted, the same neutral expression on her face.

"Is- uh- is everything alright?" Suddenly Ladybug's face grows a bright red. She stands quickly, pacing in what appeared to be frustration.

"I can't believe people think I'm pregnant!" the girl exclaimed. Chat felt a large weight fall off his shoulders.

"So you're not," Chat Noir sighed in relief.

"Of course I'm not!" Ladybug huffed. "Wait, you didn't believe any of these stupid articles did you?"

"No- well, I mean, I just got nervous, Bugaboo," Chat tries coming up with an excuse as he stands himself. "The timelines and theories people were coming up with were surprisingly convincing, and-"

"I- I can't believe you!" Ladybug retaliated, clearly feeling hurt. "I thought out of everyone you would be the one to understand and not believe any of that bullshit!"

"I know, I know, I was just scared," Chat just wants Ladybug to calm down. He didn't want the discussion to happen like this.

"Don't you think I would have told you?"

"Yes!" the boy cries out. "But with everything going on I just didn't know and… Look it was messed up of me to believe anything the media is saying about you it's just… Seeing it on the Ladyblog is really what got to me I guess." Among other websites, but Chat Noir knew Ladybug held the Ladyblog to a decent standard.

"I can't believe Alya," Ladybug huffed, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger. In the brief moment of silence and Ladybug's vision being obscured Chat Noir found himself staring at his partner's midsection. If a photographer got a picture of a curve of Ladybug from that far away, in less than flattering lighting, and at that weird of angle surely he would be able to see it up close if it was real and not some photoshop. But he didn't want to get caught staring either so he caught himself when his eyes drifted downwards for too long.

Maybe it was his fears making him see things or maybe it was actually there but Chat Noir could've sworn one of his glances caught the curve caught in the incriminating pictures. It was tiny, something he would never mention without these accusations. He wouldn't even notice this tiny curve. But here he was, jumping to conclusions out of fear. He gulps, afraid to even look at his partner bellow the face again.

"Bugaboo, I'm sorry but… a-are you sure?" Chat Noir quakes.

"Excuse me?" Ladybug snaps, rage building inside her again.

"I mean we weren't exactly careful that night," the boy says as he practically trembled. This was something he desperately didn't want to talk about again, that awkward night. A night he didn't think could majorly effect his life like this, but it already has and was continuing to do so.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ladybug hissed, offended at the accusation. "It would be hard not to notice!"

"It happens-"

"You bought into those stupid rumors so much you really looked into this, huh?" the super heroine grunted. Not that Ladybug needed to know but yes he did. Chat Noir had spent the last couple of days looking into pregnancy wanting to shut down any thought of his partner being pregnant. And stories of people being pregnant without realizing it came up a few times.

"Sorry I just wanted to be prepared in case- well- I don't know!" Chat Noir exclaimed, stressed.

"You don't trust that I would tell you?"

"No- I mean maybe- I mean, if we can't know our identities- My Lady, I trust you," Chat Noir stammered, trying to get his way out of the hole he dug himself into. "It's just hard to ignore when it's all your friends are talking about. All _anyone_ is talking about."

"Yours too?" Ladybug asks.

"Yours are doing the same thing, then?"

"My best friend won't stop trying to get me to help her come up with theories. Granted she doesn't know I'm Ladybug. She keeps showing me what everyone is saying, and Chat it isn't good… have you seen it?"

"More or less," Chat Noir shrugged. For the most part he had been looking into the theories claiming Ladybug was pregnant. Some seemed legit, others flimsy and unrealistic. But he didn't look into what the general public was saying outside of Nino; and Nino got most of his information from Alya. So he was basically getting his information from a professional journalist.

"They are asking who the father is –yes they assume it's you-, everyone wants to know if I'll keep it. They keep saying it's irresponsible that I keep being Ladybug, that I even got pregnant in the first place, or that _you_ keep _letting_ me be Ladybug." The hero wipes a couple tears away, obviously angry at the world around her, assuming the worst of the two super heroes; but her specifically.

"T-That's terrible," Chat breathes. Without giving it thought he wraps his friend in a hug, holding her tightly. Ladybug being pregnant or not, he was furious at people for making his partner feel this way. Ladybug had been Paris' hero for years, and this is how they treat her private life? They publicly call her irresponsible and that he has control over her being Ladybug or not?

"Queen Bee has been roasting you specifically," Ladybug trembles, hugging Chat Noir back. "What do we do, Chaton?"

"I don't know… You'd think Chloe at least would have our back. She's Queen Bee! She's a hero like us."

"You really think Chloe is capable of passing up hot gossip?" Ladybug asked, her obvious annoyance with their friend shining through.

"Guess you're right…"

It's silent for a moment before Ladybug leaves the embrace. Her face is still red with anger. She seemed more sad than angry, unlike the dating rumors that left Ladybug mad. Maybe it was the huge assumptions and unflattering questions the public was making. Or maybe, and perhaps the more practical reason, she's upset that Chat Noir fell for these accusations.

And without being to help himself Chat Noir's eyes drift down to Ladybug's midsection to make sure he actually saw the curve literally almost everybody is talking about. He wanted to prove to himself that it was just nerves getting to him since Ladybug was so sure she wasn't pregnant and Chat Noir had no choice to believe her. But he sees it. _Again_. This was not nerves. This was not his imagination. It was there. It was real. Small, and virtually impossible to see it unless you are trying to see it or extremely up close, but it _was_ there.

"You are absolutely sure you aren't pregnant?" the boy says as calmly as possible as not to upset his partner.

"Yes, you worried Kitty," Ladybug sighs, tired of answering Chat's questions, or rather the same question over and over again.

"Like, 100% sure?"

"Yes."

Chat almost didn't want to ask but his nervousness got the best of him once again, "You did a test and everything?"

"Now why would I go as far to do that?" Ladybug was back to being offended. It wasn't as bad as before but she definitely had an increase in rage.

"To be sure!"

"Just because someone accuses me of being pregnant I should take a test?" Ladybug exclaimed, bringing her hands to her hips.

"Well, My Lady, your-"

"You think I haven't noticed you staring all night?" Ladybug cuts off Chat.

 _Shit._ Chat Noir didn't want to escalate; he didn't mean to upset her with this question. He just assumed to be sure she would take some cautionary measures such as taking a test. She had said a friend was showing her all of the theories, did that not scare her? Make her second guess her own judgment?

"I didn't mean-"

"There is nothing there!" And she does it again.

"You must-"

"Nothing, Chat!" And again.

"But there is!" Chat cries out. "You can't-"

" _Nothing_!" Ladybug starts crying again. "Chat, I thought I could count on you to trust me!"

"It isn't that!" Before Chat is given any chance to explain himself or make up for what he said his angered partner leaves, yelling at him not to follow. Leaving Chat Noir alone on the rooftop, alone, angry and almost betrayed.

The meeting with Ladybug did not go as planned. Those pictures were real, the curve was real. The chance of her being pregnant was real. He was terrified. Either Ladybug was right or in denial; to make everything worse Chat Noir couldn't tell. She hadn't even formally checked. Or at least that's what she told him.

Given Chat Noir wasn't a woman he didn't know how to personally tell what was going on in a woman's body. But he couldn't shake the fact that the possibility Ladybug being pregnant was just verified. Sure the curve could be normal weight gain, and he prays that is all it is, but with their intimate encounter a few months ago and the size of the curve this would be the biggest coincidence. He hated this feeling of uncertainty.

Scared and upset the boy heads back home. He just hopes Ladybug shows up to their next patrol. He didn't mean to upset Ladybug this much, he really didn't. But he wanted to be sure. He needed to be sure she wasn't pregnant. But if anything that meeting just made him more scared.

He just graduated high school, he was in no way ready to be a father. If Ladybug would even allow him to be a father. And that was an even worse thought: not being able to be a father to his child. If he was going to be a father he at least wanted to take responsibility. Help Ladybug every way he could; but if she was going to continue to be this strict about their identities he may not be able to.

Not even Plagg had anything to say on this situation. Usually he would give some quips at Adrien's expense, admittedly to cheer him up, but this time he says nothing. He just sits on his owner's shoulder solemnly as Plagg watches him continue to indulge himself in the _Ladybug is Pregnant_ rumors. Even though both of them knew it was only going to make Adrien feel worse.

The public opinion about Ladybug and Chat Noir was only getting worse. Looking into what civilians' were saying as Ladybug practically suggested was only making Adrien more upset. It really was times like this he wished he knew who Rena Rouge and Carapace were. He wanted to vent and ask them for advice. The only hero identity he knew was Chloe's and as much as he considered her a friend he didn't trust her with his personal problems. She would either scoff at his problems and or couldn't keep it to herself.

Her social media accounts were littered with the new rumor. _I can't believe Ladybug's knocked up._ And _Chat you should've been more careful._ But this one Adrien actually found a little comical: _Think about how adorable that little baby is going to be!_ A little sweet for Chloe, but he wasn't going to question it.

As Adrien waits for the next time he sees Ladybug he goes through the motions of his everyday life. He was so scared. Ladybug wasn't one to skip patrols, and he hadn't been afraid she wouldn't show up before, but this time he genuinely was worried.

Torturing himself by looking into articles, blogs and reports regarding Ladybug the night where he meets her for patrols again couldn't come sooner. It was only a waiting period of two days, but they felt like weeks. Leaving things on a bad note with Ladybug only made things worse. He knew he needed to apologize to Ladybug for making her so upset, and he accepted that. In fact it was going to be the first thing he said to her when they met.

"You can do this, Adrien, everything's going to work out in the end, you'll see," Plagg says to Adrien. "She'll accept your apology. This is Ladybug we're talking about." Adrien smiles at his Kwami's words of encouragement, patting him on the head almost like a typical housecat.

"We'll see, huh?" Adrien chuckled awkwardly and nervously. The boy transforms and heads to their meeting spot.

Chat Noir is there first. He wished she could've already been there. It felt like he couldn't handle any more waiting. He wanted to apologize, get everything off his chest now. Not only so he could feel better about the other night but so Ladybug could feel better as well. He just hoped Ladybug would forgive him.

As time went by Chat Noir was growing more unsure that his partner would show up. At first he assumed she was running late, Chat had done that a handful of times. So he continues to wait, trying to think of ways to pass the time. But as it was an hour past when they were supposed to meet he was afraid Ladybug wasn't going to show. He takes out his staff and tries calling his partner. No one picked up. This meant either Ladybug was deliberately ignoring him or wasn't even transformed: and he didn't know which was worse.

Chat Noir kept calling and calling Ladybug hoping she would pick up. Thirty minutes passed as he desperately tried to get a hold of his partner. Had he upset her so much that she was ignoring him? Was she so mad at him she couldn't be around him? Chat Noir felt sick to his stomach mulling over the possibilities. But finally he gets ahold of the super heroine.

"A-Ah, My Lady! Are-"

"I'm not coming tonight, Chat," Ladybug interrupted.

"Is everything alright?" Chat Noir asks, scared for his partner. It took a lot for Ladybug to skip patrols.

"Yeah everything's fine, I just can't come tonight. I'm sorry," Ladybug trembled.

"It's alright! I wanted to apologize for-"

"Look don't worry about it. I'll show up for our next patrol, I just can't tonight." And with that Ladybug hung up.

So that was it. Ladybug wasn't coming tonight. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault. All he could do was accept that Ladybug wasn't showing up. So Chat Noir goes through his patrols, lonely without his partner. At least he was able to apologize to Ladybug, even if it wasn't face to face. Even if she pushed the apology to the side, he was happy he was able to give her some sort of an apology.

When his patrol came to an end Chat Noir didn't want to go home. He didn't want to be alone. Chat Noir heads to Marinette's house, her company would be enough to lift his spirits. He couldn't tell her everything that was going on, but just being around a good friend would mean the world to him right now.

But when he gets to Marinette's house he sees Alya through the window. She is sitting on a bed with Marinette. That meant he couldn't see Marinette tonight, and that hurt. Examining the scene further he sees tissues all around the two girls and Marinette's eyes seemed puffy and red. This just makes Chat Noir want to go into Marinette's room more. He wanted to help, even if it meant ignoring his own problems for the night. Though with Alya in the room he couldn't go comfort his friend for whatever was bothering her.

Without any other options the boy is forced to go home, sad and alone. He couldn't imagine what was keeping Ladybug from patrols. Once in his room the boy detransforms. He wanted to call Marinette and see if everything was alright, but that would be totally unprompted and wouldn't make sense. Adrien wouldn't know anything was off, so he just had to hope Alya was helping Marinette. He felt so powerless. So useless.

It was as if Adrien's whole life was falling apart.


	7. Confessions

Adrien was going to get Marinette to talk to him today; he wanted to help with whatever was bothering his friend. Though Marinette wasn't necessarily one to talk out her problems, so Adrien knew this would be somewhat difficult. Especially if work was stressing her out. For whatever reason Adrien was sure that Marinette would be reluctant to share the stresses of the company his father owned. Regardless of them being friends. It was no secret Marinette had great anxieties.

Sitting through his Chinese lessons and other daily tasks Adrien waits for a fitting. It was the perfect time to try to talk to Marinette. He would have to be careful. If he came across as knowing something was already bothering her it would seem odd. Technically there was no way Adrien should know something was off, she acted perfectly normal while at her internship and while talking to her among their friends. So somehow he would have to find his way to the subject without being totally direct. But one thing was for sure: he was going to get it out of her no matter what it took. From all of the years he (as Chat Noir) vented to Marinette he felt it was time to return the favor.

When it was time for the fitting Adrien was jittery and nervous, trying to plot out in his head how to talk to his friend. He didn't have much of an opportunity to think: before he knew it Marinette was in front of him. Adrien was half listening as stylists told the girl what to do. He examined his friend as well as he could, and she seemed alright. No trace of her crying the previous night, which Adrien supposed was a good thing.

It didn't take long for Marinette to get to work, taking feedback form her mentors to do the best she could. It was admirable to Adrien, that even though Marinette was clearly having problems in her personal life she was still doing her best here at the internship. She was so strong. But it made Adrien wonder how many times Marinette had put on a happy face for him and others. How many times had his friend been hurting without him noticing?

"Hey, Marinette, what are you doing after this?" Adrien whispers to Marinette as she moved to measure his forearms. She jumps back a little, probably caught off guard.

"U-erm, well I'm meeting Alya somewhere in about two hours, why?" she whispers back as she is trying to continue her work, still wanting to appear professional.

"We just haven't hung out in a while is all," the boy chuckles softly, trying to mask his concern for Marinette. "This won't take long, I can wait for Alya with you if you'd like. We could maybe go to a café?" It was quick thinking, maybe not the best solution since they would only have approximately an hour or so to talk, but it would be better than nothing. And if she accepted they would be talking one on one, like when they were back in school together.

"Y-yeah I think that could work," Marinette fumbled, trying to speak quietly as not to upset the stylists in the room. They weren't paying too much attention, though.

"Great! You pick out the place, since it should be close to wherever you're meeting Alya," Adrien stated. He had to admit, he was suspicious about whatever Marinette was meeting Alya for. She was the one comforting Marinette the previous night, was this related? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way, he wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering his friend.

After Marinette had finished getting measurements she zoomed off to put some finishing touches on a piece, assuring Adrien she would be back soon and they could leave when she came back. Adrien sits by the entrance to the Agreste Mansion, patiently waiting on the girl's return. Though restless and unable to shake the feeling something big was bothering Marinette he gets out his phone to text Alya.

 _Adrien: Hey, Alya, has everything been okay with Marinette lately?_

Tapping his feet on the ground Adrien waits for a reply from Alya. He didn't know where she was or what she was doing around this time, but he hoped she had her phone on her. Well, it was rare that she would be without her cellphone, but he hoped she would be somewhere she could respond to him, and quickly he didn't have much time before Marinette would be back. And he did not want to be texting Alya in front of her. Finally he hears his phone go off and his head snaps back down.

 _Alya: Yeah why?_

Okay, now he was going to have to think this through. Alya was smart she wasn't about to tell him everything. She was Marinette's best friend, keeper of all her secrets.

 _Adrien: Idk she has been odd at the internship today. Did something happen?_

 _Alya: What do you mean?_

Now Adrien felt bad about this, he really did, but he was going to have to lie to Alya to get her to talk. A little white lie to help a friend couldn't be too bad, could it?

 _Adrien: She just seemed kind of down. Not herself._

 _Alya: Don't tell Mari I told you._

Great, this is what he wanted. He hated betraying Marinette's trust, and Alya's as well, but anything in order to help Marinette.

 _Alya: But something in her personal life has been stressin her out._

 _Alya: I'm not gonna say since it's her business. She really doesn't want you to know tho._

 _Alya: So do NOT tell her I told you anything, Agreste._

The texts came in rapid succession, proving Alya's urgency in keeping this secret of Mainette's. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing he guessed.

 _Adrien: No worries. Thanks._

With practically perfect timing Marinette came back as Adrien put his phone away. Marinette gave Adrien a smile as they headed out of the mansion. Something about Marinette's expression seemed far away, she was practically staring off into space as they walked. The boy took a deep breath before turning to his friend.

"So where are we going?" he asks.

"W-what?" just like that Marinette was brought back to reality. Her cheeks turn a deep red, embarrassed for zoning out so easily.

"Which café should we go to? Your choice, whichever one is convenient for you since you have to meet Alya soon," Adrien says, offering his friend a bright and warming smile.

"Oh- right, um- this way," Marinette starts walking alongside Adrien leading him to a café. It was small but sweet, perfect to have this potentially awkward conversation. Adrien follows Marinette inside, taking in the sweet décor as they walked up to the counter. Glancing over the menu the café had posted on the wall Adrien smiled. This place had all kinds of sweets and different sorts of coffees, Adrien didn't expect anything less from Marinette. Refusing to let Marinette pay for herself Adrien argues it was him who invited her out in the first place.

Receiving their orders the two sit down. Adrien watches as Marinette holds her cup of hot chocolate in her hands, staring down at it, almost in another world. She was silent, didn't know what to say or do. It had been so long since the two had hung out together, just the two of them. Well, in Marinette's perspective anyways.

Adrien takes a sip from his decorated latte, trying to figure out how he was going to get Marinette to open up. Even though he considered Marinette a very close friend she seemed quite nervous right now. Adrien couldn't help but wonder if it was something he did, if asking her out was over stepping?

"This place is lovely," Adrien says softly, watching as Marinette's eyes dart up to meet his own. She was back from whatever thought she was lost in. She gives a small awkward chuckle before finally starting to drink her hot chocolate.

"Yeah," the girl says, still appearing to feel too awkward to initiate a proper conversation with Adrien. He decides trying to poke around at what could be upsetting her to try to get to whatever it was. He didn't have much time until Alya showed up.

"So, how has the internship been?" Adrien asked, "It's been around three months now, right? Or something close to it anyways."

"It's been amazing," Marinette says with more of a smile. "A lot, but amazing. I'm learning so much and your father thinks I should start producing some designs. A-as long as they're approved by him of course." Well that was a dead end, while he was glad his friend was so enthusiastic about her work it wasn't what was bothering her; well it appeared that way. He wouldn't be surprised if she put on a happy face for him because his father was head of the company. But this seemed genuine.

"What kinds of things is he having you do?" Adrien decides to ride out this conversation, maybe finding a way to dive into a different subject depending on how things went. One thing was for sure, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Well I am coming up with designs for him by next week and just a lot of sewing for now. It's monotonous but important so I don't mind it too much," Marinette hums.

"Is it too much?" Adrien asked.

"No not at all!" Marinette exclaimed, thinking she exaggerated in explaining her work load to Adrien. "It is a lot, but it is always fascinating to get a finished piece and have your father's fashion label attached to it. Even if they aren't my designs for now, I really am enthusiastic about what I've been doing."

"That's great to hear," chuckled Adrien, "Father can put a lot on me at once, so I know what it is like to feel overloaded by him."

Marinette nods, not sure how to respond exactly. Instead of saying anything the girl just takes another sip of her drink, eyes avoiding contact with Adrien's. Even when Adrien thought they were in the perfect setting to talk and help Marinette feel better she still seemed off. And why wouldn't she talk to him? He wasn't mad at Marinette for not telling him, more like he wondered how big of an issue this was for her to avoid telling him. Sure Alya was Marinette's best friend, but he figured if something terrible was going on he would know as well. Maybe he was just unobservant, or just plain stupid, but the way Alya said " _She really doesn't want you to know…_ " had him wondering how many other people knew, or if it truly was just Alya.

"Is everything okay, Marinette?" Adrien asks softly, not wanting to catch her totally off guard. He failed though, as Marinette's eyes dart up to meet his own, now flustered.

"A-Ah- E-er, everything is f-fine!" Marinette stammers, "W-why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed off lately," says Adrien, trying to figure out how to word this. It wasn't as if he could outright say " _I saw you crying as Chat Noir so what's up?"_ No somehow he was going to have to get to that without outing himself.

"You've noticed?" Marinette sighed, practically sinking in her chair.

"Well, just that you've been getting lost in thought a lot more frequently and more down I guess?" Adrien couldn't figure out how to say it, while both of those things were true, he didn't know if this would lead to whatever secret she was hiding.

Marinette takes a moment, looking into her hot chocolate as the whipped cream slowly sunk and dissolved, the beverage turning a lighter shade of brown at the top. With a deep breath she straightens herself into her chair, "I've gotten some- uh- news about my family and it's just overwhelming…"

"Are you alright?" Adrien asks, she didn't exactly give him any specific details. Was it about her mother or father? Perhaps some of her extended family? And overwhelming, in a good way or a bad way? He assumed in a bad way given the state Marinette was in the other night.

"Yeah it's going to be okay," Marinette confirmed, offering him a weak smile: but Adrien didn't buy it, not even for a minute. He didn't want to pry, but he couldn't help but feel like he was perhaps being lied to, not about the family issue exactly, but on how well she was taking it.

"You know if you need to talk to someone you can always talk to me, right, Marinette?" Adrien asked, watching as the blush on Marinette's face slowly faded away. "We are friends after all."

"I know," she mutters, "Thanks, Adrien." She didn't seem very keen on sharing anything else, but Adrien figured it was better than nothing. Given time he assumed he would know what is going on. The fact that she was keeping things from him, Alya confirming this, hurt but it was her business after all.

Then again, maybe he could visit her as Chat Noir. She always seemed to be more open with Chat for whatever reason.

Before Adrien knew it he sees Marinette waving to Alya who was outside the café looking in for the two of them. The brunette comes in, giving Marinette a big smile.

"Thanks for waiting with me, Adrien," Marinette says politely, standing from the table. "I had fun."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Adrien asked, it was often his and Marinette's schedules lined up because of the internship, as long as his father didn't have anything extra planned for him.

"Are you asking her out, Agreste?" Alya teased, making both Marinette's and Adrien's faces a bright shade of crimson. Quickly Adrien shakes his hands.

"N-No! I meant as friends!" Adrien exclaimed awkwardly, watching as Marinette's face only continued to grow redder.

Marinette groans Alya's name as she continues to tease her. "Well we have places to be," Alya says grabbing onto her best friend's hand. "See you later, Adrien!" Just like that Alya drags Marinette out of the café.

Adrien sighs, not getting much out of Marinette as he had hoped, but he supposed something was better than nothing. So he went home, debating on rather or not he should go see Marinette as Chat Noir tonight. He didn't know what Marinette and Alya were up to exactly, as far as he knew whatever they were up to could take all night.

It looked like another lonely night for the blonde. He walks through the mansion, his dinner on the table. He just picks it up and goes into his room, walking past a cold faced Nathalie. He slumps onto his desk chair, out of habit going to the Ladyblog. Still nothing new, it was full of articles both Alya wrote and outsourced material on the Pregnant Ladybug rumors. Much to Adrien's surprise Alya appeared to have asked Chloe a few questions as to what she thought of this situation. It made sense, given Chloe was the only super hero the public knew the identity of. He bet if she knew who Carapace or Rena Rouge were she'd have their opinions on the matter as well.

"Going after Marinette after all, huh?" the small kwami hums, flying out of Adrien's shirt.

"No, Plagg," Adrien huffs, "I already told you I'm in love with Ladybug. Even if she keeps turning me down-"

"I don't see the problem with dating two girls," Plagg chuckled, making Adrien wince.

"You're disgusting." Plagg just shrugged, going to his dedicated cupboard just for his cheese. He truly spoiled his Kwami.

"Your loss," Plagg stated, eating an entire cheese slice in one bite.

At least tomorrow he would be able to see Ladybug. Last patrol she didn't show up, but she said she would be there for the next one. He wondered if it was appropriate to ask what was going on, why she couldn't show up. She sounded so distraught, he wanted to help. Both Marinette and Ladybug were going through hard times and he felt as though he couldn't do anything to help either of them. And that felt awful.

As the night of the patrol came Adrien was nervous, what caused Ladybug to skip a patrol? Was she okay? He wanted to ask her everything the minute he saw her, hell he'd be open to skipping their patrol and having a heart to heart with his partner. He knew Ladybug would never go for that, but the heart to heart definitely needed to happen. As selfish as it sounded he didn't want Ladybug to hide things from him, besides her identity of course, but he wasn't very happy about that either.

If Chat Noir knew who Ladybug was as a civilian he could help her so much more, he could be there for her. It always made him angry to think about how she had to go through everything herself mostly. All Chat could do was watch as a hero, and hope people in her personal life were enough. Nevertheless Adrien transforms and makes his way to meet Ladybug.

Once again he was the first one to arrive at their meeting spot. This had become normal, and Chat didn't like it one bit. Ladybug was always waiting for him, always early. Things had switched, the anxiety was causing him to arrive early and whatever was going on with Ladybug was causing her to show up around directly on time, but as of lately she'd been a little late as long as he didn't count last patrol where she straight up skipped and didn't let him know she wasn't coming until very late.

The nights were starting to get colder, and the super suits weren't the warmest things in the world. The magic definitely helped, but a warmer costume would definitely be appreciated. Running his hands through his hair the superhero sighs, waiting for his partner to show up. She did say she was going to show up tonight, he prayed that was still the case. He hated being the first one to be at their meeting place. Was this how Ladybug used to feel? Anxious and impatient? Though Ladybug was much more patient than Chat Noir was, regardless he was driving himself mad just sitting on the rooftop by himself.

Finally the superhero hears his partner land behind him. Excitement ran through his body, practically bursting at the seems until he turns around to see Ladybug's expression. Her face was full of dread, eyes red as if she had been crying. Hands behind her back as she kept her gaze focused on the ground.

"M-My Lady?" Chat Noir quakes, going up to his partner. He takes her chin in his palm, carefully pointing her face up to meet his own. What he saw was heartbreaking. "Is-?"

"Chat, I didn't lie to you I promise," Ladybug choked, tears escaping her eyes and running down her mask. Chat Noir was confused, lying about what?

"What are you talking-?" Though Ladybug didn't give the blonde any chances to speak, she just kept talking over him. He wanted to question what had her so upset, but he assumed her talking over him meant she was doing just that.

"I took one of those stupid tests just so you could feel better and to crush any doubts," Ladybug cries, revealing exactly what she was hiding behind her back. "I was going to come to our patrol, a-a-and show you a negative test and we could laugh off this whole shit show… but…" Through he sobs she holds up a pregnancy test. Chat Noir couldn't get a very good look at it as Ladybug's hands were shaking. He didn't have to get a look at it to know it was positive.

"Bug-"

"But when I looked at it… Kitty I-I'm sorry," the girl is finally broken and couldn't get anymore words out. From the look of her Chat Noir was proud she was able to get that alone out. Without hesitation Chat Noir brings Ladybug into a tight embrace. This was a mess, what were the two going to do? What was Ladybug going to do? Could she even continue being Ladybug? What was the public going to say? Should they even tell the public? They were going to be suspicious when Ladybug vanishes for some time. And Hawkmoth, what were they going to do about him? Ladybug was needed to cleanse akumas. Without her nothing would get fixed.

Even though a million things were going through Chat Noir's mind at once a part of him felt as though he already knew this, even if he didn't want to face it himself. No matter what he felt right now he knew he had to be strong for Ladybug. She had been dealing with this by herself. Suddenly it made sense to Chat Noir why she didn't come to her last patrol, she needed time to come to terms with this herself, but it didn't appear she had accepted it just yet.

"It's okay, Bugaboo, we'll figure this out," Chat Noir says softly, keeping Ladybug in his embrace. A part of him felt angry that she discovered this and kept it from him. It wasn't long and she clearly needed time to process everything, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Selfishly he would admit, but that didn't change that she kept this from him, even if it only was a few days.

"I'm sorry, Chat," Ladybug mummers, still crying as her arms stayed firmly around Chat.

"Why are you sorry?" asks Chat Noir, "It's okay. It will be okay. I'll help you. Whatever it is, whatever happens, I'll-"

"That's why I'm sorry," sobbed Ladybug, once again interrupting her partner. She retreats from the embrace, wiping her tears from her face. "But you can't."

"What do you mean?" Chat Noir inquires.

"We're heroes, Chat," Ladybug started. "I- you're sweet, and I bet you'd be a great help and all… but our identities-"

"No, you cannot be serious," sneered the blonde. "This is bigger than our identities!"

"When we accepted our roles as superheroes we knew we had to keep our identities a secret!" argued Ladybug. Now Chat Noir was just getting furious. Ladybug was stating, if Chat Noir was reading this right, that he couldn't be of any help. He couldn't be there for Ladybug, the baby, nothing. Ladybug was rejecting him as a part of this family, which was much much worse than being rejected romantically. This was downright torture.

"This is surely cause for an exception!" Chat Noir exclaimed. "Rena and-"

"Their miraculous' are protected by the guardian. We have ours all the time, it just isn't safe," Ladybug retorts, "Look, Chat Noir, I'm sorry."

"Then talk to the guardian!" Chat Noir bellows, starting to cry himself, but for now he kept himself together, not that he knew how he was achieving that.

"Chat I've made up my mind," Ladybug sighed.

"T-t-that's so- so selfish!" stammered Chat Noir, his face red with anger. "You're saying I can't see them? Be a part of their life?"

"I would love you to," the superheroine says softly, taking Chat Noir's hands into her own. "You would be amazing, but it isn't because I don't want you do. It isn't because I'm being selfish, please don't think I'm cutting you out because I simply want to." Of course deep down Chat knew this, but he was still furious thinking about how he wasn't going to be apart of his son's or daughter's life. As a child with their mother gone and their father practically absent his whole life he would never wish that onto another human being.

"Then why?" Chat Noir asked.

"It's too dangerous," Ladybug informed, "If Hawk Moth finds out who we are? Or any other villain for that matter, it… Chat it isn't safe."

"Hawk Moth can still discover who you are! He hasn't found out after years of us being heroes! My Lady, please be reasonable!"

"We're heroes," Ladybug again stated, her tone going from defensive to now depressed. "We don't have the luxury of being able to be a family…" That stung, that hurt. It made Chat Noir want to detransform right now, unprompted. To show Ladybug his dedication, his want, no his need, to be apart of Ladybug's and this baby's life. But the current level of eyes and cameras on the two held him back, along with idea that Ladybug would be furious.

"You know, I used to love being Chat Noir," the boy mutters, "but right now? Right now I hate it." Ladybug is the one to embrace Chat Noir this time. They stay like that for what felt like forever.

"I really am sorry," whispered Ladybug.

"Can I at least see them? Help you out- e-even if it's only as Chat Noir? Can you give me updates? Pictures? Anything!" Chat Noir was desperate. He was going to find a way around this, even if it killed him.

"W-we'll see but we can't exactly have t-this baby realizing you're their father when they gets older," Ladybug quaked. "Or that Ladybug is their mom. What would happen if they pointed at a poster of us and called out that we're their parents? B-but we'll figure out something. I want you to see them, but… It will be difficult." As much as Chat Noir hated it, Ladybug was right. That was something he truly didn't think about.

"How long are you going to continue to be Ladybug?" asked Chat Noir. He hated even the thought of her stepping down as Ladybug, but since this was their reality she was going to have to at some point. Temporarily of course, but it definitely was going to happen.

"I was thinking about that too," Ladybug sighed, "A month? Maybe less? I mean I can't stop being Ladybug! Paris needs me for Akumas, but I can't fight like this either. And I have no intention of giving up my miraculous." That relived the blonde at least. He didn't know if he could handle anyone else being Ladybug, she was everything to him. "I was thinking we give Rena Rouge her miraculous so she can help you fight akumas, and I could be on standby ready to cleanse them. It's outrageous and risky but-"

"No that sounds perfect," Chat agrees, "Rena will do great." He pauses, thinking for a moment. "What are you going to tell the public?"

"I-if you're okay with it," Ladybug started, sounding a little unsure of the solution herself, "I was thinking about doing an interview with Alya for the Ladyblog. She will be very professional and cooperative, I just know it. Honestly she's the only one I'd trust to help us officially tell the public about this. W-what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, it's up to you anyways," Chat Noir agreed. In all reality this effected Ladybug the most, she had already been the one to get the most backlash over everything. And that was when it was just an internet rumor. Now that it was about to be confirmed media attention was about to intensify. Knowing Alya he too agreed she would be professional, and it was a much more comfortable environment than live television for both of the superheroes.

Awkwardly, the subject still not being fully covered Ladybug suggested they start their patrol. He was reluctant but Chat Noir agreed. Every time Ladybug moved he felt as though his heart stopped beating. He knew she was more than capable that performing something as simple as a patrol, but a part of him couldn't believe the situation they were in. They were never going to be the same, for better or for worse. Still Ladybug refused to share her identity, and that didn't sit well with the blonde. No, he was going to get her to share her identity even if it killed him. There was no way he was going to sit by while she raised their child by herself.

Why did Chat Noir have to fall in love with his partner? Everything would be so much easier if he hadn't fallen for her. In no way did he regret this, he loved Ladybug with all of his heart, but this was too much for his heart to handle. Even while he had partially accepted the possibility of Ladybug being pregnant the confirmation and the idea of him being unable to help made him want to scream. He knew Ladybug's intentions were good, her heart was in the right place. What would the guardian say? Should he try to find him? Plagg would know where to find him, if he could get the kwami to talk of course.

At the end of their rounds neither superhero knew how to say goodbye, and a part of them wanted to continue talk things out. Chat Noir especially. Even if Ladybug was keen on doing this herself he wasn't about to let that happen. No matter how many times Ladybug rejected him or his help he was going to keep trying. The two decided sitting down for one final chat wouldn't hurt anything.

"H-how's everything been?" Chat asked awkwardly. "Is everything okay? L-like have you seen a doctor or?"

"Today actually," Ladybug sighed, "One of my friends know and she insisted. I've been too afraid to go alone. It's stupid but seeing it made it feel real."

"Y-you saw them?" He wished he could have been there. Whatever friend Ladybug was talking about was so lucky. He would give anything to be there with her.

A small chuckle escaped the girl's lips as she saw the smallest bit of excitement in Chat Noir's eyes. While the excitement came with anxiety this was still amazing to the blonde, "Yeah, yeah I did. It's weird, they actually kind of look like a baby. Not fully obviously, but like, they're not in that weird seahorse stage." That just makes Chat Noir laugh.

"Seahorse stage?" the boy bursts, continuing to laugh at his partner's statement.

"H-hey!" Ladybug huffs, giving Chat Noir a small push. "Have you seen a super early ultrasound? They don't look like people that early!"

"I guess you're right," Chat Noir says, winding down.

"But they're okay thankfully," Ladybug continued, looking down at her abdomen. "I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. The media knew before either of us. That's really sad, Chaton."

"I mean it is a little funny in retrospect," the boy says trying to lighten the mood.

"No it is not."

"Alright alright it isn't funny," shrugged Chat Noir, "And don't beat yourself up, you aren't the first one this has happened to. Well, minus the media." A small smile crept onto his face, still trying to keep everything nice and relaxed.

"Again, not funny," Ladybug huffed, despite a small giggle coming from her. It made Chat Noir happy to see Ladybug seemingly calm down, talking about the situation seemed to help. A different time Chat Noir would try to fight Ladybug about being involved, but tonight was not the right time. Right now he was just glad he was being at least some help to his partner.

"Is that why you didn't come last time?" Chat asks softly.

"Yep," Ladybug sighed, "I took the test, ready to show off that it was negative and basically laugh in your face-"

"Rude!" Chat laughed.

"Buuuuuuuuut," Ladybug continued, not appreciating the interruption. "When I saw it was positive I just broke down. I couldn't bring myself to face you after I was so mean to you about being worried about me."

"My Lady I would, never hold that against you," Chat says, putting his hand on top of hers. "You were scared, but you do know I would've been there for you, right? In a heartbeat."

"I know, Chaton," sighed the superheroine. "But I barely had the strength to call you."

Chat Noir's heart sank deep into his stomach which turned violently. Sure he had gotten that impression when he heard Ladybug's voice over the phone, but something about hearing her say it made him feel so much worse. "Never be afraid to tell me anything," the boy says firmly, looking into his partner's eyes. "I know the feelings aren't mutual, but… well I love you, Ladybug."

"I know…" a tiny smile was visible on Ladybug's face. " _I know"_ hurt a little, but truth be told he didn't expect anything from her. She stated that she may love him, but the whole hero situation stood in their way. For now.

Ladybug stands, putting her hands to her back and stretching. "I have to get going. T-thanks for being so understanding… mostly…"

"Of course, My Lady," Chat Noir stands himself. He takes Ladybug's hand and gives it a small gentle kiss. "We'll figure this out. We still have time."

"I'll let you know about the Ladyblog interview next time we meet. I'll try to track Alya down and talk to her," Ladybug says. Chat Noir nodded, waving goodbye as the love of his life left.

Chat Noir took a moment to take a deep breath, looking over the rooftops of Paris. This was his life, what he was burdened with. In truth he wouldn't change a thing. Usually, besides this exact instance, he loved being Chat Noir and the freedom that came with being a superhero. Nothing brightened the boy's day more than being alongside Ladybug. But this? This was infuriating. Ladybug stating they didn't have the luxury to be a family made him want to give up the responsibility, almost. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He was going to change Ladybug's mind, no matter how long it took.

After taking a moment to take everything in himself Chat Noir goes home. Detransforming Adrien sees the look of concern on Plagg's face. Now he was getting pity from this small sassy Kwami.

"Adrien-"

"What? What, Plagg?" Adrien snaps, but he immediately regretted it. "S-sorry. What did you have to say?"

Without saying anything the Kwami goes up to Adrien, and hugs his cheek. It was such a small but needed form of affection. Any time the Kwami gave this much care to him he felt weird, in a good way of course. Usually Plagg would make fun of Adrien, picking on him trying to make them both laugh. Not now, though, he could see the kid just needed to be comforted after spending all night doing the same for Ladybug.

Even though he thought he had taken the time to come to terms with this back as Chat Noir he couldn't shake the thoughts from his mind as Adrien. He was going to be a father. But he couldn't tell anyone. He had to suffer in silence, he couldn't be excited about any news from Ladybug and tell his friends. His father didn't know he was going to be a grandfather, not that he deserved to know, but not being able to tell anyone made him want to tell anyone who would listen.

No, this was a bigger secret than his identity, at least for Adrien. He was hiding that he was going to be a father, regardless of how little involvement he would have, he was excited. Or he thought it was excitement? He was terrified at the same time, things were officially real. He couldn't blame himself for jumping to conclusions anymore, for getting too worked up. No, this was happening. Adrien Agreste was going to be a father, and no one could ever know.


End file.
